Transformation
by KaliAnn
Summary: Lok has been captured by the Organization and transformed into a half human half Titan hybrid. He is now the Professor's most loyal pet. He will destroy the Huntik Team even. Can Dante, Zhalia, and Sophie save Lok or is he doomed to be a hybrid forever?
1. Transformation

Lok Lambert struggled futilely against the tight grips of Klaus's Suits. He cursed himself for not dodging that augerfrost when he should have. Now because of his lack of speed he was captured by the Organization and being taken away along with the Scepter of Nefertiti.

"Let me go you creeps! When Dante comes to rescue me your going to be in for a major hurting!"

"Shut up kid! Your starting to annoy me," growled one of the Suits. He gave Lok's wrist a very painful twist causing the boy to scream. He grinned smugly as he kept twisting until he nearly broke it.

"Hey, cut it out. The boss is going to be really upset if we damage the kid before he can start his experimentation. I wonder what shape the kid will be in after Klaus get's finished with him," the other Suit joked.

"Experimentation? I don't like the sound of that one little bit," Lok whispered to himself. If only he could invoke his Titans! But they had been taken away and placed under a Sorrowbound spell preventing him from using them.

As they were chaining him up in the back of the plane Klaus paid a visit. "Well, it looks like we were finally able to capture Dante Vale's little protege. Speaking from personal experience my boy your are barely adequate when it comes to being a Seeker. Your use of powers is mediocre and your Titans are nothing special. In other words your pathetic boy."

"Yeah, well I was good enough to defeat dozens of Suits and even De Foe and Grier! What do you have to say about that huh?"

"Even a fool like you can be lucky once and while. Once I'm done with you though let's just say it will be an improvement," Klaus cackled sending shivers down Lok's spine. A purple wave of energy covered his head and he was knocked out. "Nice to know my experimental power Sleepyhead works so well. Well, what are you waiting for an invitation? We must get back to Vienna as soon as possible. The professor want's this boy as soon as I can finish with the experiment."

"Right sir. Taking off now!"

Lok awoke hours later with a splitting headache and a bad taste in his mouth. When he tried to sit up he discovered he couldn't. He had been stripped down to his boxers and strapped to an operating table with monitors hooked up to him.

His eyes darted around in a panic as he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of a lab with a dozen or so tubes containing specimens. Not to far away was Klaus gathering his tools for what looked like a painful surgery. Something told him he didn't want to stick around. Raising his finger just a fraction of an inch Lok gathered his strength. "Come on work. Farslip!"

The misty green energy darted from his fingers and touched his shackles, but instead of opening it liked he hoped it was absorbed. "What? Magical absorbing shackles? Is there anything this creep doesn't have?"

"Ah, Mr. Lambert you are awake good. I hate to have my subjects wake up and not understand the blessings of power I've bestowed on them. I trust that you are comfortable?"

"As comfortable as one can be when strapped to a cold surgical table. What are you going to do to me?"

"Glad you asked my boy. The Professor had something special in mind for you. You see he wants the my loyal bodyguard he can find. One who will do anything for him. So he's decided in order to create this lap dog he's going to merge a human with one of his most powerful and loyal titans. Guess who he's selected to be his little pet?"

"Your going to turn me into a Titan?!" Lok yelped struggling in vain.

"No, I'm turning you into a powerful hybrid. The first of what will hopefully be a new line of soldiers. Now hush and go to sleep. When you awaken you will be in Prague ready to serve your new master boy," Klaus told the boy. He quickly administered the anesthetic effectively knocking out the young Seeker. He would have preferred to operate while the boy was awake, but the Professor had vetoed the idea. He didn't want any lasting damage to his new "pet".

"This will be my most powerful experiment yet. Bring in the Titan already! I want to get started as soon as possible!" Klaus ordered his minions.

The Suits dragged in a cage where a wild and snarling Titan was locked up. It was huge. It resembled a humanoid wolf standing on two legs. Slobber dribbled from its large jaws as it bit the bars on the cage. Its three inch long scrapped against the floor. The creature was swathed in an indigo loin cloth along with elbow and wrist guards along with crimson sandals. Around its neck was the amulet that summoned it bearing a striking resemblance to a half human half wolf face.

The Titan roared as the Suits came closer trying to tranquilizer it. A powerful blast of energy shot out of its mouth missing the Suits by inches.

"Settle down! Bolflare!"

The Titan deflected the power with his tail sending it back to the Suit. The guy dodged and shot a Raypulse at him. The Titan absorbed it and broke through the cage bars. It charged across the lab floor growling. Howling loudly its the stark gray fur on its body rippled changing color until it matched the floor and lab itself blending in perfectly.

"Get that Titan under control or I'll carve out your hearts!" Klaus yelled from the surgical bay. He had already started the procedure by opening up Lok's chest. Blood was pooling out of the specimens body and he would need the Titan soon if he wanted to continue.

"Bonelasher!" the first Suit shouted.

"Impet!" the other invoked. The two evil Titans blocked the wolf like Titan's attack just as it was about to rip open their Seeker's throats. Impet fired his beam on the knee joints causing the wolf Titan to fall. Bonelasher pinned the creature down and began to maul it until it was thrown off.

The wolf Titan was about to charge again when the Suits used Stopglue to trap him. Quickly they tranqued the creature which fell over asleep, but didn't return to its amulet. Quickly they rolled it onto a gurney and pushed the behemoth over the surgical bay.

"What kept you fools? I was just about ready to prep the specimen for the surgery!"

"We had some difficulty with the Titan. The Professor sent us a very vicious and and dangerous one for the procedure," The Suit replied.

"Take a look for yourself," the other said using the holotome.

The device scanned the creature before transmitting the data on the creature. "Lycanthrope: Attack 4 Defense 4. Type: Shapeshifting humanoide. Special abilities shape shifting."

"Ah what an interesting specimen the Professor has sent me. Well best to get this procedure over with as soon as possible. No telling when that pest Dante Vale will show up."

For the next few hours Klaus did his dirty work amputating parts of Lycanthrope and attaching them to Lok. He also performed spells on the boy changing his insides to make him more tolerant of the new body parts. It wouldn't do to have his specimen die of rejection. His final act was to place the amulet on Lok's ribcage. Now if the powers of the Titan were invoke they merge with boy making him the perfect blend of both Titan and human.

Hours later the still unconscious Lok was placed on a medical helicopter and flown off to Prague. Once he arrived a team of medical specialist would oversee his care until he was ready to be presented before the Professor. It would be interesting to see what Dante's team would think of the boy once the truth got out. Oh well it wasn't his problem. At the moment he had a power to acquire and a trap to set.


	2. New Beginings

For the past three days Lok had been under heavy sedation while the medical specialist monitored his condition. They were ready to react to the first sign of transplant rejection He had electrodes strapped all over his body monitoring his brain and heart activity. He had an IV drip pumping in a variety of medications. The specialist were busy monitoring his brain activity, checking muscle strength, and other bodily functions. The results were shocking to say the least.

"Remarkable, the specimen's test results are off the charts. His blood work shows that his immune system has improved to such a degree, I don't think he can get sick!" Dr. Hayes informed his colleague.

"Organ function has improved by twenty percent and he's showing no signs of rejection. On top of that his brain activity has increased by twenty percent. It seems by being permanently bonded to Lycanthrope has awaken primal parts of his brain. I wonder if this will affect his cognitive abilities?" Dr. Casey questioned. She studied the monitors making notes on Lok's charts.

The interns were just finished adjusting the medications when the heart monitor started beeping like crazy. Lok began to thrash around on the bed tearing off the electrodes. It looked like he was having a seizure. The interns tried to pin him down and give him anti-seizure medication when Lok's eyes snapped open and he let out a primal roar.

"He's awake!" Dr. Hayes exclaimed.

"Quick sedate him!" Dr. Casey shouted, too late though. Lok ripped out his IV and used it like a baseball bat to send the interns crashing into the wall. The nurses had to duck to avoid being crushed by the monitoring equipment as it was chucked at them. Lok jumped off the bed picking it up and rammed it into the Suits who had entered the room. He pinned them to the wall and clawed their faces when they tried to invoke their Titans.

Both doctors tried to regain control over the situation as more Suits and medical professionals raced into the medical bay to try and calm down the hysterical kid, but it was useless. Lok was lost in some sort of primal rage acting like a rabid wolf. He was biting and clawing within whoever came yards of him. After breaking through a line of Mindrones he took off running down the corridor.

"Shit! Don't just stand there go get him! The Professor will kill us if we lose his pet!" Dr. Casey wailed. Oh she did not want to be the one to tell the Professor they lost his newest pet.

Lok was running through the corridors at top speed taking out all the security cameras as he went. He barely noticed that his senses of smell and hearing had vastly improved. He was scared and confused. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of here and back to his friends. He stopped running for a few seconds to catch his breath. Suddenly he went still as he listened to the echos. He heard a group of Suits coming towards him. Instinctively he hugged the wall. As they drew closer he unconsciously whispered, "Chamelonscales." The effect was instantaneous as he body began to blend in with the wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the passed. His adrenaline powered primal rage was lessening and his brain was starting to take control again. "Okay, calm down Lok. Your in an Organization stronghold. You need to get out and call Dante for help. First things first. I need to get out of this hospital gown."

As he entered a storage room Lok started to feel the differences in his body. He tried to focus on his body, but his vision was still slightly blurry from the sedative. He blinked several times and splashed some water from the sink to clear his eyes. When he glanced at his reflection he froze. His mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing. Finally he let out a howl of dismay. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lok had been about five four and weighing about a hundred fifty lbs. He was now at least six five an two hundred and twenty five pounds. His face was almost the same, but now he had wolf ears on top of his head and his mouth and nose had been replaced with a snout. His chest was very muscular and covered in short gray fur covering a fresh scar. From his shoulders to his elbows he was still normal, but below that they had been replaced by Lycanthrope's paws. The same could be said for his lower body. He also had a long bushy tail.

"What did Klaus do to me?!" Lok wailed. He suddenly pitched forward unconscious after receiving a Forceblast to the back. Rassimov and his Suits quickly checked to see if Lok was truly knocked out. Once they were sure he wasn't going to wake up they muzzled him and shackled his wrists and legs. Only then did the doctors enter the room.

"You didn't have to hit him with such force!" Dr. Hayes rebuked.

"If you were competent he wouldn't have escaped in the first place," Rassimov replied dryly. "Is he stable enough to bring before the Professor?"

"Yes, but I think one of us should go with you just in case. I'll go with you," Dr. Casey said. Without waiting for a reply she followed Rassimov and his Suits to the Professors office.

The Professor was petting his dog, Eathon, while waiting for his Suits to bring him news on the boy. He was very eager to meet the son of one of his closest friends. There was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in!"

Rassimov entered followed by four Suits carrying Lok with Dr. Casey in tow. The Professor frowned. "Rassimov explain why the boy is unconscious and shackled? Last report I received he was still sedated!"

"Forgive us Professor, Mr. Lambert woke up unexpectedly and reacted with his primal instincts. He damaged much of our equipment and along with injuring several medical professionals and Suits. We were only able to capture him again because he was stunned by his appearance," Rassimov explained.

"If he's damaged in anyway its your head Rassimov," the Professor warned.

"I assure you Professor that the boy is in perfect health. The procedure was a success. He's a fully functional hybrid. He has all of Lycanthrope abilities including the power to camouflage/shape shift. Our tests indicate that he still has the ability to use powers and they might even be stronger then before. Also he might still be able to use his Titans. Of course it would be to serve you Professor."

"Thank you Dr. Casey. Wake him up please. I wish to get better acquainted with my new pet."

Dr. Casey gave Lok a shot to wake him up. A few seconds later Lok's eyes opened and he began to struggle once more to escape, but it wasn't as violent as before. He felt a strange feeling going through his body, similar to what he felt like when he invoked his Titans.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Answer me!" Lok shouted. He let out a yelp of pain as he was slapped by Rassimov.

"Rassimov! That was uncalled for! I apologize Lok, Rassimov can be rude at times."

"How...how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say I was a friend of your fathers. He declined my offer to work with me, so I've decided that you shall take his place. I had one of my agents bind you with my Titan Lycanthrope. I'm sure your aware of the bond between us. So I hope there won't be any resistance to following my commands."

"Your lying! No way would my dad would be friends with you! Even if its true I won't serve you! I may be part Lycanthrope now, but I'll resist you with everything I have!" Lok shouted. Brave words, but with the bond as strong as it was how long could he hold out?

Instead of getting angry the Professor merely placed his hand on top of Lok's head and began stroking him. The ring on his finger glowed and Lok felt his resistance fading. Soon it disappeared all together. He bowed best as he could and whispered. "I live to serve you Master."

"That's more like it. Lok, I want you to follow Rassimov. He will be in charge of your training. Once I feel that your strong enough I will assign you a mission. Remember, I am in charge, but do as Rassimov tells you. Dr. Casey will stay with you to monitor for any ill side effects. Dismissed."

In Rassimov's private training facility Lok was put through his paces. After hooking him up to monitoring devices he entered the training dome. The simulation began at one of the highest levels. Grinning like a fool Lok reacted with the power and control belonging to a much older Seeker.

When a barrage of lasers shot at him he used Honorguard to defend himself. When that started to fail he used Doublespell so he could fire both an Augerfrost and a Raypulse at the same time obliterating the laser system. "This is starting to get fun!"

"Is that so? I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. Your training has only just began," Rassimov informed the boy. Pressing a few buttons on the control council the training exercise intensified. Weapons of lethal force appeared and Lok was suddenly forced to use his new found speed, strength, along with his agility to dodge the attacks.

"Must you raise the exercise so high? He only just woke up and needs time to adjust to his new body. If he gets injured I'm not sure I'll be able to heal him. Then the Professor will have both our heads," Dr. Casey remarked. She had one eye on the training exercise where Lok was using Blasteater to block one spell while at the same time using his tail like a springboard to launch him into the air. He pulverized some of the machinery with Thundercut.

"Astonishing. According to these readings his ability to learn and use new powers has increased exponentially since being bound to Lycanthrope. From our files on him he's never shown an aptitude towards Organization powers before. Now look at him. He's using powers such as Shadowspeed and Forceblast with ease. I can't wait to add this to my data."

"I'll admit the boy is impressive. A few more training sessions and he'll be able to single handily destroy Dante Vale and his cursed team," Rassimov replied, as his eyes narrowed on the young hybrid. He watched with an intensity as Lok used Bramblebind to clog up the workings of the machine. Apparently being permanently bonded to a Titan hadn't affected his ability to solve puzzles. He shut the simulation down and clapped lightly as the hybrid exited the arena. "Impressive. Your skills are well above what they should be for someone your age."

"Thank you Lord Rassimov. I only live to serve the Master and the Organization. Are we going to do more training?" Lok asked, as he struggled to catch his breath. That session had taken a lot more out of him and he was starving for food. After all he hadn't eaten in three days.

"First, I'm going to suggest you take a snack brake. From these readings I'm finding indications that your metabolism has been altered greatly. From now on your going to need a higher calorie intake if your going to function properly. Come with me and I'll have the nurses bring you something to eat," Dr. Casey instructed the boy. She was in cloud nine with all the new data she was getting. Someday she was going to publish a paper on her experiences and win a Noble Prize!

The next week and half was filled with pretty much the same thing. After savagely devouring his breakfast he would report to Rassimov's training room for hours of practice. After lunch he would practice hand to hand combat with the Suits learning to adapt his new body to changing circumstances. After an hour nap and a quick snack he would practice with his Titans ordering them to attack and defeat scores of Suits Titans such as Jokul and Sekmet. When Rassimov was called away for a few days to Paris both Dr. Casey and Dr. Hayes were put in charge of him.

It was the end of the second week when Lok was summoned before his Master. He entered the Professor's office wearing a modified Suit. He knelt in front of the desk where the Professor was sitting with Rassimov to his right side. "You summoned me Master?"

"Yes, I've been looking over the reports about you my pet. I'm very pleased by how much you have improved since arriving here Lok. Your becoming one of the strongest Seekers in the Organization."

"Thank you for the praise Master. I don't deserve it. I'm nothing without your guidance," Lok humbly replied. His heart though swelled with pride knowing that his Master was proud of him. "Am I to assume I'm ready for a mission Master?"

"Yes, Lok you will be accompanying Rassimov and his team on a mission to retrieve the Ancient Amulet of Will before that cursed Dante Vale and his team get to it. During the mission you will be second in command and I'm granting you the power to override Rassimov's authority if you think the situation calls for it," The Professor informed his pet. Through the bond he could sense how happy Lok was to be serving him in such a capacity. "For the time being I think you should resume your previous appearance. I trust you will have no difficulty fighting and possibly eliminating the Huntik team should the need arise?"

Lok rose to his full height with a look of steel determination on his face. He used Chamelonscales to alter his appearance so he looked like his old self. When he spoke it was with such coldness it sent shivers down their spines. "Eliminating the Huntik team should be no problem Master. I promise to return with the Amulet of Will and the bodies of the Huntik team. You can count on me."


	3. Old friends, New Enemies

The Organization team was flying at top speeds towards the Grecian coast determined to get to Atlantis before the Huntik team. Rassimov had already sent one of his Anubian beetles ahead to keep an eye out for them. After his embarrassing defeat at Dante's hand in both Paris and Turkey he was determined to make them pay.

"Approaching final destination. I've spotted the miserable Huntik team. They are already on the move. Can't this piece of junk fly any faster? We need to intercept them and take whatever notes they have on Atlantis for ourselves."

"I don't think the direct approach is the right idea in this situation Rassimov," Dr. Casey argued. She was along on this mission as both an observant and an emergency medical professional. "I've read your mission reports on your last two encounters with the Foundations team. Suffix to say when you directly confronted them you were handed your butt. Not your greatest moment in your career huh?"

"May, I remind you doctor that you are here only to observe young Lok in action **not** to give orders. If I think the direct approach is called for then that is what we're going to do. No complaints, no back talk, nothing."

"I may be here as an observer, but I also want to ensure we don't go back to the Professor empty handed! We need a better strategy if we want to beat the Huntik team to the Amulet of Will!"

"She's right Lord Rassimov," Lok spoke up, from his seat where he had been reviewing the profiles of his former team. He had no memory of being part of the Huntik team and felt nothing but contempt for them. "According to their profiles they not only possess strong powers, but have a Legendary Titan at their disposal. Even with your Anubian on our side we would fail to defeat them in a direct confrontation. As second in command of this mission I suggest a two prong attack."

"Go on," Rassimov said. It was extremely difficult to take suggestions from the boy. He hated anyone from the Foundation, especially someone who had been close to that blasted Casterwill. Still if he had a sound plan it was in his best interest to follow it. Perhaps the boy could be of some use to his personal plans later on.

"I suggest a small group of us fly ahead and wait for the Huntik team. Instead of ambushing them we will have the Suits attack me. If we can persuade Dante that I'm an unwilling member being coerced to find the entrance to Atlantis they will come to my rescue. After I have joined the team I can follow them to Atlantis and be in a position to take the Amulet of Will. Once in my position the rest of you arrive and help eliminate the team once and for all."

"Its a good plan, but how do we know you won't betray us?"

"I would **never** betray my Master!"

"Besides Rassimov I have an experimental drug that would ensure the Huntik team don't reclaim him. I say we follow the kid's' plan. It's the best one we have."

"Very well then. Pilot take us ninety degrees due southwest as fast as you can. We have to get ahead of Dante's team," Rassimov ordered. This time he would not fail.

Meanwhile the Huntik Team was combing the coast in search of an ancient oracle to help them find the entrance to Atlantis. Ever since they lost Lok nearly three and half weeks ago the atmosphere surrounding them had changed. Each member was dealing with the loss differently.

Cherit was miserable. He felt that it was partially his fault because he was the one nearest to Lok when he had been captured. He had wanted to help Lok, but was feeling weak after using his attack on a Suit. Since his disappearance he had been sticking close to Sophie trying to keep her spirits up.

Dante was wearing a mask of calm, but inside he felt great turmoil. He had failed as a mentor to keep his protege from falling into the hands of the Organization. Metz would never had done that. Both Metz and Gugenheim assured him that every Foundation member was searching for the boy, but so far nothing had turned up. Dante was afraid to tell Lok's mother what had happened. She had already loss her husband and he didn't think she could handle the loss of her son as well. Determined to find the boy he had taken upon himself to complete Eathon Lambert's quest and find both him and Lok.

Zhalia was sad and upset with herself. It was her bastard father who had captured her "little brother". When she had switched sides and attack Klaus at Vlad's Castle she had demanded that he tell her what he had done with him. Even when threatened by King Basilisk he had refused to tell her anything more then Lok was his greatest masterpiece ever. After turning him to stone she quickly evacuated her apartment in the Netherlands and moved in with Dante. She was determined to make up for her past mistakes and save her "little brother" no matter the cost.

Sophie was the one suffering the most. Not only had she lost her best friend, but also the boy she loved the most in the world. When Lok was captured she felt her heart breaking in two, something that hadn't happened since the death of her parents. Since his capture she had been pushing herself to her limits determined to get stronger and return him. After using her new power Fineshape to repair Lok's father's journal the team had headed off to get the Amulet of Will.

"Penny for your thoughts lass?" Cherit asked, hovering over Sophie as she scanned the area with her Cypherdex. In her bag she also carried the puzzle from Egypt and the journal.

"Oh Cherit. I'm fine really. I'm just hoping that the oracle mentioned in the journal is nearby. Maybe he can also tell us something about Lok."

"We all miss him Sophie, but you must have faith. Lok is a strong boy and will find him."

"I know Cherit. It's just that I miss him so muuuuuuccccccccccccchhhhhhh!" Sophie shrieked as she fell into a cave. Cherit tried to follow, but a force barrier blocked his way. Zhalia and Dante ran over and quickly tried to break the barrier, but were unable to. All they could do is stand there and pray that Sophie was okay.

Sophie was rubbing her head trying to stop the cut from bleeding. She had no idea where she was, but from the skeletons littering the cave she didn't want to stay and find out. "Where am I? Boltflare!" The orange ball lit up the cave revealing a corpse moving towards her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"All who enter here must perish!"

"Sabriel defend me!" Sophie shouted invoking her Titan. The beautiful fencer appeared and struck the corpse. A second later she returned to her amulet unable to defeat the magic animating him. "No Sabriel!"

"Your Titans can't help you now. Your powers are useless against me. You will perish," the corpse said coming closer. He backed Sophie into a corner and reached out to touch her.

"Stay away! I won't let you hurt me!" she cried, but it was to late. He had placed a hand on her. Instantly her mind was filled with visions of the past while her own memories of recent events flowed into the corpse. The corpse let go and transformed into a healthy man while Sophie collapsed to the floor. "What just happened?"

"A transference of memory Ms. Casterwill. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I promised Eathon Lambert I would guard the secrets of Atlantis from all intruders. I had no idea that his son's lover would come one day searching for clues to help both him and his son. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Can you help me Oracle? I'm searching for the Amulet of Will."

"You must go to the Temple of Poseidon and find the secret entrance. Once you do follow the path to the Gates of Atlantis. Once you are in Atlantis you and your friends must pass four tests to gain entry into the Casterwill Compound. Only then will you find what you seek. Be warned, your enemies will try to stop you and will use your greatest strength against you. But, if your heart is pure and your soul courageous, you can overcome any obstacle and discover a power inside you that can save all you hold precious. Now go!" the oracle commanded. Sophie didn't need to be told twice as she raced out the cave.

Meanwhile Lok, Dr. Casey, and a few Suits were standing in a clearing not to far from the Temple of Poseidon waiting for Dante's team to arrive. Dr. Casey was giving Lok a few last minute instructions. "Remember, you have to make them believe that you are truly on their side. If they suspect you're loyal to the Organization then we lose our chance to get the Amulet of Will."

"I know Dr. Casey. I will not fail my Master," Lok replied. He stood there calmly as she strapped a monitoring device disguised as a watch to his wrist. The device would monitor his vitals sending them back to her PDA. The device also had a homing mechanism and communicator device so he could stay in touch with them.

Lastly she injected him with an experimental drug. "This power booster should increase your powers by two fold and prevent them from uncovering your true appearance should they use Breakspell on you. Now are you ready?"

"Yes, and just in time. I can hear them approaching and they have a new Titan with them. A powerful one indeed. I'll attempt to bond with it after I infiltrate their group. Now start attacking me and make it believable."

The Huntik team had just arrived in time to witness one of the Suits strike Lok hard across the face sending him tumbling to the ground. "Worthless maggot! You were supposed to have found the entrance to Atlantis by now! Can't you do anything right?" one of the Suits yelled at him. "Well answer me! Boltflare!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm trying my best really I am! Its harder then I thought. Please don't punish me ah!" Lok cried out as an Augerfrost struck him in the chest.

"You made a vow to serve the Organization and help the Professor achieve his goal. Are you going back on your word kid?" Another Suit asked, as Lok painfully climbed to his feet.

"No, I live to serve the Professor. That is my reason for being," he whispered half halfheartedly. Using his advance hearing he could hear the Huntik team discussing what to do about him. If they waited a few more minutes they could implement the plan.

"Lok! I can't believe its Lok," Cherit whispered.

"Why are we just standing around here? They're beating the crap out of him. We need to get him away from them now before he gets seriously hurt!" Sophie stated anxiously. She watched in horror as the Suits used their powers on him until the lady in charge stopped them. She was different then any Organization leader she had seen. Her long auburn hair was styled sophisticate and she wore triangle shaped glasses which made her hazel eyes brighter. Her silk blue blouse, pants, and white lab coat accented her creamy skin tone. Whoever she was she held a great deal of power.

"I want to help Lok too Sophie, but we need to be cautious. I'm finding this to be a bit suspicious. Why would they bring Lok on an expedition where he would almost certainly run into us. Why doesn't he look any different knowing Klaus's reputation. Something doesn't seem right. Zhalia, do you know who that woman is?" Dante inquired.

"She looks familiar, but I can't place her. Dante I think Klaus put a powerful spell over Lok making him believe he works for the Organization. If we could break it then Lok would come back to us," Zhalia replied. She noticed how Dante was biting his lower lip, a clear sign he was debating about what to do next. "Dante, even if its a trap we might not get another chance to save Lok. We have to risk it."

"Your right Zhalia. We don't leave a member behind. Here's what we'll do."

Lok was beginning to think the Huntik team would never make their move when Garrion appeared on top of his body and fired energy blast to stop the powers coming at him. "Finally," he whispered before shouting, "What the heck is going on?"

"Its the Huntik team! Don't let them get the boy," Dr. Casey ordered. She fired a Raypulse at Zhalia who dodged it and used Touchram on her. She grunted and fired a Boltflare nicking Zhalia in the shoulder. "Well the traitor shows her face. I'm surprised you had the guts to join the Foundation. Why they didn't toss you out in the street I'll never know!"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you hurt Lok anymore. Strix attack now!" The three beetles swarmed the good doctor pushing her back until she hit her head on a tree passing out. Zhalia turned and saw that Dante and Sophie had finished up with the rest of the suits thanks in part to Feyon and Metagolem. She spied Lok curled up in a ball terrified by what was happening.

"What do you Foundation people want with me? I don't know where Atlantis is like I told my handlers. I can't help you people!"

"Lok don't you recognize us? Its us your friends remember?" Sophie asked, as she tried to take his head, but he jerked it away. She was startled when he pulled out Freelancer's amulet and held it defensively in front of him. "Lok what are you doing?"

"Stay back! I don't know how you know my name, but I won't let you hurt me again!"

"Lok my boy we would never hurt you believe me," Cherit said.

"Whatever the Organization told you was a lie. Your our friend and we've been searching for you for weeks now," Sophie insisted. She was frightened by how he was reacting to them.

"No, I won't believe that. Stay away from me!"

"Dante, its obvious they put ideas in his head. We need to break the spell over him and get back to finding the Amulet of Will. If we don't these Suits are going to call for backup and we could wind up losing it all," Zhalia told Dante. She wasn't sure what Klaus did. Lok didn't look any different, but she sensed a strong power emanating from him. Still at this point it didn't matter.

Dante thought about that and what his mentor would do. Nodding to Sophie he told her to use Breakspell on Lok. Lok hearing this tried to run away, but couldn't outrun Sophie's spell. It hit him square in the back and he fell flat on his face.

Lok grinned pleased that his Chamelonscales held up thanks to the power boost. Now a performance of a lifetime was in order. "Ugh what just hit me? Hey where am I? This doesn't look like Klaus's lab. Guys! You came for me!"

Both Sophie and Zhalia hugged him tightly crying while Dante squeezed him on the shoulder tightly. Cherit rubbed himself against his cheek. They were so happy to have him back. "Oh Lok we missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought I might never see you again."

"Can you ever forgive us, especially me, for allowing you to be captured?"

"Don't worry about it Zhalia. I know you truly didn't mean for it to happen. Its just good to be back with you guys and not with those Suits. How long have I been missing?"

" Nearly a month. Lok, can you tell us what Klaus did to you or why the Suits were asking you to help find the entrance to Atlantis?" Dante pressed, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Not really my memory is kind of funny. I remember Klaus saying something about me being used to test out new powers, but then everything gets kinda blurry. I know I met the Professor. Maybe he used a power on me to make me obedient?"

"If he did then were lucky my Breakspell was powerful enough to stop it. Oh Lok its good to have you back. I have some things for you. I managed to learn a new spell, Fineshape, to fix your Dad's journal. Its what led us her. Also this Titan belonged to him. I think you should be the one to bond with it," Sophie said, handing him the bag and the amulet.

The minute Lok tried to bond with the Titan something strange happened. Electric sparks began to shoot out from the amulet. The glow around Lok flashed intensely until finally it settled. "Whoa that never happened to me before. I wonder if its because of what Klaus did? At least I bonded to Baseilard."

"As much as I would like to question you further Lok we need to get going. Atlantis is waiting and we don't know how many Suits are coming to get you back or steal the Amulet of Will. Come on Seekers let's get moving," Dante told the group. He was happy to have the boy back, but something seemed a little off. What exactly had Klaus done to him and was he truly back with them?

The group had made its way through the secret entrance and down the tunnel to the Gates of Atlantis. Zhalia and Dante were scanning the battle scared area with the holotome while Sophie kept an eye out on Lok. Sophie was so glad to have Lok back she couldn't stop talking to him. Her heart was light and inside she felt like bursting with joy. "I was so concerned that I would never see you again. I told Santiago that I thought I failed you, but he told me that I only failed you if I gave up trying to find you."

"Thanks Sophie, I wish I could remember more about what happened to me, but its just a blur," Lok told her gently. In reality he was smelling the different scents trying to figure out what happened. What disturbed him the most was the scents coming off Sophie. He could smell her emotions. Chief was joy and happiness, but underneath it all and what disturbed him the most was the intoxicating smell of love. This Casterwill girl was in love with him! This could prove troublesome.

Dante informed the rest of the group about what had happened here. He was puzzled by Lok's indifference to his father's fate and his interest in retrieving the Amulet of Will. As the boy opened up the doors to Atlantis he hoped that he wasn't making a big mistake.

By the secret entrance Dr. Casey was informing Rassimov on Lok's movements. "They used Breakspell on him, but were unable to remove Chamelonscales. He's convinced them he was spelled on. Now they're heading to Atlantis to perform a series of tests. Once completed we show up and with Lok's help dispose of the Huntik team and claim the Amulet of Will for ourselves."

"You're positive he won't betray us?" Rassimov demanded.

"Have faith in the Professor and my little power booster. So you ready to get your feet wet?"

Back in Atlantis the group had met the AI Enchantment left behind by the ancient Casterwills. It told them if they wished entry into the compound to retrieve the Amulet of Will they would have to demonstrate the four traits the Casterwill's of old revered. Bravery, prowess, intelligences, nobility. Lok had easily passed bravery by walking through purple fire, but was unaware that Sophie for a split second saw his true form. She had dismissed it as a trick of light.

At the moment Dante was using his Legendary Titan Behemoth to beat the prowess test. Lok took note that using a Legendary Titan exhausted Dante greatly. As he helped the man to the floor he asked, "Why not use Everfight to heal yourself Dante?"

"I don't have the power to use it at the moment. Don't worry I'll be okay in a few minutes. Ah Sophie passed the your test already?"

"Of course. I am very intelligent. I'm sure Zhalia will pass her test. She has great inner nobility."

"Was there ever any doubt? Now, shall we ask this Enchantment were the Amulet of Will is and were done."

"That's where you're mistaken my dear Zhalia. None of you are going anywhere!" Dr. Casey stated. She, Rassimov, and the Suits had arrived and were ready to take them down. "Now kindly hand over the key and we will make your death quick and painless."

"You're not getting that Amulet or Lok so back off!" Zhalia said. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dante forcing Everfight to work. Sophie and Lok dropped into fighting stances and Cherit was hovering nearby ready to fight. "You're outmatched!"

"Really? You might want to rethink that," Rassimov told them, chuckling darkly.

They only had two seconds to think about that when Lok attacked Sophie using Bladedge. Sophie went skidding across the foyer. The Huntik team was stunned and even shocked when Lok spoke. "Thank you Lord Rassimov. I was getting tired of hearing this one talking. I've got the key to the Amulet. Now all we need to do is eliminate Dante Vale and his team one by one!"

Knowing he had no choice Dante used Everfight despite the consequences. He was healed, but knew he could only invoke two Titans and was limited in what powers he could use. "I knew something was off with Lok, but we can't worry about that now! Zhalia, you handle the doctor and the Suits, Sophie and Cherit you two handle Lok. I'll take care of Rassimov! Move!"

"The end has arrived for you and your team Dante Vale. Arise Anubian, Khopesh!" Rassimov commanded. His scarab monsters joined together to form a giant Titan and ugly jackal like one with a sword sticking out of his head appeared.

"Caliban, Metalgolem arise!" Dante's two Titans rose ready to fight. Metagolem and Anubian were having an all out wrestling match while Caliban and Khopesh fought with their blades and cunning to determine who was the strongest.

"Your Titans are useless against my power! Darkblade!"

"Armorbrand! Raypulse!" Dante shouted. He waited for Rassimov to dodge before throwing a right hook. He expected Rassimov to grab his hand so then sweep kicked him off his feet, before using Touchram only to have Rassimov use an up close version of Darkblade. Dante was kicked hard in the gut and smacked across the floor. "You're good Rassimov I'll give you that. But I'm not the Foundations number one Seeker for nothing. Now tell me what did you do with Lok?!"

"The boy is the Professor's crowning achievement! A perfectly loyal pet who will even die for him if the occasion calls for it! You haven't even witnessed his true potential yet."

Meanwhile Zhalia was busy with the Suits and Dr. Casey. The Suits had invoked; Mindrone, Amemet-Heart eater, and Dark Pharaoh. Zhalia was using Killthane and Garion. Garion turned invisible mid air and landed on top of Amenet-Heart eater before firing lasers close range dissolving the Titan. Killthane allowed the Dark Pharaoh to wrap his bramble around his sword. Only then did he start swinging him around like a battering ram. He destroyed Mindrone and Killthane was drawing him closer when Dark Pharaoh fired his eye beams directly on him. Killthane returned to his amulet. Dark Pharaoh then turned to fire on Zhalia, but Garion intercepted and fired his own beams. The two mutually destroyed one another.

"No matter if our Titans were defeated, we'll defeat you. Raypulse!" One Suit shouted.

"Shadowspeed!" Zhalia shouted. Rapid punches knocked out the first Suit. The second one fired an Augerfrost, but she took him out with Venomhand. The last one came at her with Dragonfist only to be stopped by Poisonfang. She finally turned her attention to Dr. Casey. "I remember who you are now. Klaus's personal assistant. Dr. Davida Casey. Where's your friend Dr. David Hayes?"

"Back in Prague attending to the Professor's needs. I've moved up in the world. I'm now the personal physician to the Professor and head of his medical research department. The prized pumpkin in my garden is Lok, your "little brother". I'm having so much fun researching him!"

"That does it. King Basilisk turn her into stone!"

"Nico ride forth!" Dr. Casey shouted. From her amulet rose a 16 hand white unicorn with ebony black hoofs and four foot long silver horn charged forth. Its horn was all a glow blinding both Zhalia and King Basilisk. "My Nico's special ability is healing horn. Not even your Basilisk's stone gaze can harm him or me!"

Lok was attempting to kill Sophie and Cherit. The capacious Titan had managed to snag back the bag with the journal and the key. Lok fired a Forceblast at him damaging one of his wings. He dove for the bag only to have Sophie use Bubblelift to levitated the bag to her. "Lok stop what you doing! We're your friends remember!"

"I am the most loyal member of the Organization! I will get the Amulet of Will and I will destroy you! Lyndorm, Baseilord attack!"

"Icarus, Feyon defend me!"

While the Titans were battling each other Lok and Sophie were deadlocked in battle. Lok may have had superior strength and speed along with new powers, but Sophie was well trained and very flexible. After battling for several minutes Sophie got ready to try and fix Lok again. "Cherit charge me up!"

"Go for it lass!" Cherit cheered firing his charge beam. He was so weak afterward, but he managed to stay awake.

"I'm going to heal you Lok if its the last thing I do! Breakspell!"

Lok let out a blood curling scream stopping all the battles. His body seem to ripple until finally he was exposed as he really was. The Huntik team let out a gasp of disbelief while the Organization smirked. "That wasn't very nice!"

"W...w...What happened to you Lok? Why are you part Titan?" Sophie whispered in disbelief.

"What did you do Casey?!"

"I didn't do it Zhalia your beloved dark father did it! Lok is the first in a new breed of Seekers. He has all the strengths of human and Titan, but none of their weakness. I can't wait to see what he does next!"

"Rassimov you're going to pay for harming my protege!" Dante yelled in anger. He poured all his emotions into his next attack and then Dragonfisted him into next week. He rushed over to help Zhalia hoping Sophie could handled Lok.

Sophie was to deep in emotional turmoil to defend herself properly. Even with Sabriel defending her she wasn't able to hold off the transformed Lok. With a massive swipe of his paw he sliced open her top and got ready to bite out her heart. "LOK PLEASE NO!"

Lok hesitated for a second his eyes unfocused. Suddenly he started convulsing like mad on the floor and foaming at the mouth. All his Titans returned to him as he thrashed about in pain.

"LOK!"

"Dang it he's having an allergic reaction to the power booster! Rassimov, we're outnumbered and outgunned. I say we cut our loses and leave. We might lose the Amulet, but we'll still have Lok!" Dr. Casey shouted already ordering her Titan to gather up the Suits. Rassimov did what she said ordering Anubian to take Lok. Sophie was to weak to stop them. Within minutes they were gone.

"Lok, no. Oh Dante what are we going to do?" Sophie cried.

"We're going to get the Amulet of Will and inform Metz and Guiganhiem about the situation. Hopefully some in the Foundation can figure out how to undo what the Organization did. Don't worry we will save Lok I promise," Dante assured.

"Dante's right we can't give up hope," Zhalia said.

"Lok's a strong boy. He'll be okay," Cherit added.

"You're right. A Casterwill never gives up and I vow not to rest until Lok is back to normal and the Organization is destroyed," Sophie vowed. The Oracle had been right. There will be many obstacles to overcome, but she would find the power within to save her one true love.

Later back in Prague Lok was receiving the antidote to the power booster. Apparently a combination of his human cells and the two Breakspells had caused an the adverse reaction. He had already tried to apologize to the Professor for failing him and Dr. Hayes had to restrain him from cutting himself as punishment. The Professor had forgiven him and was now rubbing the boys head affectionately. They may have lost the Amulet of Will for now, but his pet, no _his son_ was still his.


	4. The Spirit of Love

The Professor was in the medical bay with both doctors Hayes and Casey as they gave Lok a final check up before easing him off the sedatives. It was much easier on the whole medical staff to exam the hybrid when he wasn't fidgeting around or attempting to claw their eyes out. "Well what is your professional opinion? Is he ready to fight again?"

"Physically he is Professor. The power booster has been purged from his system and surprisingly his body is already adapting to the effects of the booster. In the future we might be able to give it to him again without worry of any ill conceived side effects," Dr. Casey assured him. She was taking Lok's vitals and entering them into her charts. "I also would like to mention certain changes with his Titan body parts. Because Lok's parts can't retreat back into the amulet for healing they have come up with a solution to that problem. In addition to allowing Lok's human anatomy aid it in healing, Lycanthrope's can use the energy from Lok's own Titan to heal themselves. Its quite remarkable when you see it occurring."

"I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me Professor, but after the boy tried to cut himself as punishment for failing you I ran a psych evaluation. Lok is mentally stable, but the combination of his bond with you and his obsessive desire to please you at all costs are damaging to his health. His powers are waning along with intelligence. I fear he might become mentally unstable," Dr. Hayes warned the Professor. He gulped as the man stared him down. "H...however I might have a solution, but it is radical."

"The boy is more important to me then anyone else in the Organization doctor. If you have something to say speak up."

"According to previous psych evaluations Mr. Lambert thrived when he was pursuing his quest for his father because of his love for him. While your relationship with him as a master and pet has produced near similar results its not the same. Lok could truly unlock his potential and be an assist to us if your relationship was similar. Of course its all up to you."

"Don't worry Dr. Hayes, I was already going to change the nature of our relationship to fit that particular need. I need to return to my office to prepare for our next mission. Davida, as soon as Lok's ambulatory I want both of you to report for duty. In the meantime Dr. Hayes I want to you continue working on Special Project A and see how well Lok fits into my plans. Is that understood? Good I'll see you later," The Professor said leaving the doctors to care for his "son".

Back at Dante's house he and Zhalia were discussing the Amulet of Will and trying to figure out which Legendary Titan to go after next. Another topic they were discussing was the situation with Lok. Dante had already informed Metz about what had happened. His old friend was shocked to say the least and promised to have the top researchers look into the situation in hopes of finding a cure. In the meantime he gave them the regrettable orders to attack Lok should he attempt to prevent them from accomplishing their mission.

"Dante, you okay? You seem distracted," Zhalia mentioned, as she fingered the Amulet of Will. "Your worried about Lok aren't you? I swear to you if I had known Klaus would have done something like this I would have changed sides quicker."

"I don't blame you Zhalia. None of us could have imagined how twisted the Organization was. If they're willing to turn someone into a hybrid I worry what their ultimate plan for the Amulet of Will and the Legendary Titans is. As you know I originally started seeking the Amulet and Titans as a way to cure Metz. Now I'm doing it in the hopes Lok can be saved as well."

"I hear you Dante, but I should warn you of something. Davida Casey and her partner David Hayes were Klaus's personal medical assistance and also known as the top medical specialist in the Organization. If they're in charge of Lok's health you can bet they're going to ensure Lok's loyalty to the Professor at all cost."

"I was afraid of that, but all we can do is keep pushing forward and try to make the best of the situation. Cherit," Dante called for the little winged Titan. A few seconds later he appeared. "How's Sophie doing? She hasn't spoken much since we left Atlantis."

"Ah the poor lass is heartbroken about what happened. She really loves Lok. Sophie has been pouring over all her family's texts trying to find a solution. Its taking such a toll on her she's exhausted herself. She's sleeping right now," Cherit explained kindly.

On Dante's couch a restless Sophie slumbered away. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain and she was muttering in her sleep. "No Lok come back. Come back!"

In Sophie's dream she chased after Lok as he left Atlantis calling out to him. "Lok come back please! You don't belong with the Organization, you belong with us on the Huntik team! Please Lok come back!"

"I'm not the Lok you remember Sophie. I'm loyal servant to the Professor. My goal is to steal the Ancient Amulet of Will from you and give it to my Master along with all the Legendary Titans. Stay out of my way or I'll have to kill you!" Lok growled as he started to charge her ready to bite her.

"No please stop Lok! I...I...I love yo ah!" Sophie shrieked as Lok neared her. Suddenly the scene changed itself and she was no longer in Atlantis, but on a craggy mountain top. The wind was whistling something fierce and sound of pounding thunder could be heard in her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks as a figure appeared in front of her. It was her ancestor the Legendary Casterwill himself! He smiled lovingly at Sophie. "It does my heart good to see my last descendent well. You must be a remarkable Seeker to have reached this point."

"This point? What do you mean? How am I talking to you? Is this a dream?" Sophie questioned confused.

"Ah so many questions so little time. I will do my best to explain child. My descendents have always been remarkable Seekers bonding with powerful Titans and developing unique powers. One of those powers was called Bloodlimit, a power that transmits memory and knowledge from all those who came before into the next generation through blood. Only when a Casterwill has reached a certain level can they access this power. Your concern for your love has pushed you to the necessary level," Casterwill explained to Sophie. "You have access to new powers now and even the ability to create your own to pass onto the next generation. I sense you have more questions. Please speak quickly our time is limited."

"Casterwill you were the greatest Seeker of all time so surely you have come across something like what happened to my friend Lok before. How can I restore him to normal?"

"I'm sorry Sophie, but I have never seen anything like what the Organization has done to your friend. Not even the Nullifiers tried something like this. You're going to have to come up with a cure yourself."

"How am I suppose to do that!" Sophie cried as tears poured down her face. "Lok tried to kill us! He doesn't remember us at all! His body has been mutated and his mind is so warped I don't think I could get through to him. I don't know what else to do."

"If both his body and mind have been changed then touch the one thing that can't be changed, his spirit. You must find the Legendary Titan of Spirit Tao and use him to reach your friend. Remember the story of King Solomon and Queen Sheba. The answer lies there. We will meet again young Sophie. Remember trust your instincts," Casterwill whispered before fading away.

Sophie eyes open and she sat up straight startling her teammates. Ignoring their questions she furiously paged through the journal until she found what she was looking for. After comparing some notes to her family's cypher. "I got it! I know where the Legendary Titan of Spirit is! Its in the tomb of King Solomon in the Ethiopian desert!"

"Looks like we have a new mission. I'll inform Guggenheim and request some back up to meet us there. You know if we've found it then so has the Organization," Dante forewarned them.

At that moment on the Professor's private jet the Organization was making plans for when they arrived in Ethiopia. "I'm pleased that you decided to join us on this mission Professor, but I assure you it wasn't necessary. I could handle this myself without any troubles. There was no need for you, the doctor, and your pet to come along."

"Watch your tongue when you speak of my son!" The Professor warned startling Rassimov. Apparently he hadn't gotten the memo about Lok's updated status. Casey was smirking as Lok gave Rassimov a small smile before making himself comfortable in his seat. That was difficult when you had a tail so he was forced to use Chamelonscales to sit properly.

"Poor Rassimov you're always one step behind aren't you? The Professor want's to make sure we succeed this time that's why you and the Suits will hang back until your called for. The three of us will find the mines of King Solomon," Dr. Casey purred. She loved putting that arrogant Rassimov in his place. After all she was more important to the Professor then he was much more.

"Father, you must know the Huntik team will be searching for the mines themselves. Since Dante is one member short they'll call in for backup. I've been studying files on his known associates and I have determined his backup will most likely consist of Montahue and his assistant Tersly. Montahue is a strong Seeker, but can be defeated by using his on ego against him. Tersly is inconsequential because he has no Titans to my knowledge," Lok reported. He was happier then before now that he had a new "father" to fight for.

"Good job Lok my boy. Still I don't think we have to worry much about Dante's team ever meeting up with their backup. Not after I'm done with them. They're not even going to make it to the desert because they won't even leave the village alive!"

Back with the Huntik team they were enjoying a peaceful dinner with Zhalia's old friend Otto. He had already helped them greatly by narrowing their search perimeters to a specific area in the desert. The ancient kingdom of Axum was where they would start looking. "I hope we do find the tomb quickly. We need to get the Tao as quickly as possible."

"I know how much you want to start searching Sophie, but we should really wait for our backup. Its too dangerous to go into the desert without it," Dante told her.

"Dante's right Sophie. If tomorrow our backup hasn't arrived we'll camp out at the edge of the desert until they arrived. That shouldn't be a problem right Otto?"

"As long as a sandstorm doesn't stir up we should be safe."

"I don't believe any of you! The key to saving Lok is somewhere out there and you just want to sit on your butts waiting?! I'm going to bed!" Sophie shouted, before leaving the table and going to bed. She cried herself to sleep and pretending that familiar feeling in her heart was really Lok nearby. To bad she didn't know he was in the village turning the people against them. All she did know is when she woke up the next morning her head hurt badly

"You okay Sophie?" Zhalia asked.

"Its nothing, my head hurts a little. It must be the heat. I'll be okay I promise."

"We have more problems then your headache I'm afraid. Take a look outside," Dante said. A mob had formed and it looked like they were out for blood. "Seems like the Professor's been busy using his mind control to turn the village against us. Otto go get the car. The three I mean four of us will take care of this."

The Huntik team exited the house and started calmly walking through the mob. All of sudden they started calling out for Dante's blood. That's when the first power was thrown and team found themselves fighting for their lives.

"Hyberstride, Boltflair! Don't use Titans on them! Try to keep damage to a minimum, after all they're being controlled!" Dante commanded as he sweep kicked two mob members, right jabbed another and lastly headbutted a big brute.

Zhalia double back flipped out of the mob and fired a powerful Touchram into the crowd. When she was grabbed from behind she flipped the guy over her body and then attacked with Venomhand. When an dozen Augerfrost came at her she barely had time throw up Armorbrand. "We can't keep this up much longer! The Professor super charged these guys!"

Sophie was backed into a corner with no room to maneuver. She had attempted to use Mindsight to foresee her attackers movements, but the Professor's mind control was to powerful. "Doublespell! Raypulse! Nimblefire!" With her enhanced speed and agility she managed to slip by the mob. Cherit then dropped several stones on their heads knocking them out. "Thanks Cherit!"

"No problem Sophie. Here's the car lets go!" Quickly the four of them jumped into Otto's car as they sped away at top speeds. They were soon pursued by a Organization car. The Suits weren't above using spells like Stoneblade and Forceblast.

"They're trying to run us off the road!" Sophie shouted, as they were bounced around. "If this keeps up we're going to get killed!"

"I'll try to slow them down a little. Darkfog!" Zhalia shouted, releasing a thick black fog obscuring the Suits vision. "That will only slow them down for awhile. We need a plan."

"We need options Otto! Is there another road or a landmark we can use to our advantage?" Dante demanded.

"There's only one road, but there's a bridge up ahead. Maybe we can use that," Otto replied.

While Dante was musing over a plan with the bridge Sophie was curled up in the back seat in a mass of pain. Her headache was getting worse and her whole body was starting to hurt. Cherit tried to comfort her, but was unable to. Sophie suddenly shot straight up knocking the poor Titan into the back of Dante's head.

"Sophie what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Dante questioned.

"My headache its worsening. It feels like my head's being cut in two. Ah!" she shrieked, startling both Dante and Zhalia with her purple eyes. Both Seekers had never seen anything like it before.

A vision swam before Sophie's eyes. She could see an Organization team waiting for them at the bridge with powerful Titans ready to stop them. She then also saw a narrow trail to the east that would get them safely across the goarge and to the Axum desert. The second the vision passed her pain stopped. "We can't use the bridge the Organization is waiting for us there. Otto turn right up ahead. There's an old merchants trail we can take to get across unseen."

"Should I do what she says?"

"I think you better. Do it!" The car turned a tight right speeding off with their pursuers overshooting them heading for the bridge. The team let out a sigh of relief as they crossed the goarge safely. Still the question was how did Sophie know that.

As they started trekking across the desert Dante mused over what had happened with Sophie as of late. Ever since discovering what had happened to Lok she had been acting strange and now she was exhibiting new powers. Something was up. His thoughts were interrupted by Zhalia. "What was that Zhalia? I didn't hear you."

"I asked you when you thought Montahue and Tersly were going to show up. The Organization knows we missed their trap and they're probably hunting us down right now. If the Professor is here you know Lok and Rassimov have to be here as well. Not to mention that prissy little Davida Casey. I can't stand that woman!"

"Bad blood? What did she do to make you hate her so much?"

"Its just something about her rubs me the wrong way. She's very manipulative and has some questionable quirks is all."

"I hate to interrupt this lovers quarrel, but we have a major problem!" Otto yelled out. A massive sandstorm had engulfed the team and there was no way to know when it would end. "We should find cover until it passes. There's some rocks over ther ah!"

"Otto! He's been hit by a Forceblast," Zhalia called out as she tended to her friend. She spied the Suits out in the storm invoking their Titans including; Enforcer, Bonelasher, Ammit heart-eater, and Sekmet. "This is bad. Strix, Killthane defend your lady!"

"Solwing, Caliban take out those Titans!"

"Icarus, Feyon you're needed!"

The sandstorm made it difficult for everyone involved in the fighting including the Titans. Strix, Enforcer, and Solwing could barely keep themselves aloft and ended up taking out each other when they crashed into one another. Icarus and Feyon double teamed Sekmet who was one nasty cat. Caliban used the storm to his advantage to give himself a leg up against Bonelasher and Killthane slayed Ammit. Sophie and Dante managed to take out the Suits, but the sandstorm sent them plus Cherit flying in one direction and Otto and Zhalia in another.

Dante, Cherit, and Sophie moved unsteady through the desert calling out for Otto and Zhalia, but they couldn't find them anywhere. As they were taking a break Sophie felt another headache coming on. She held her head tightly as her eyes flashed purple and another vision flashed before her. This time it showed her the location of the tomb they thought. Without saying a word she headed in the right direction with her teammates racing to catch up. Within in minutes they were standing at the entrance to the tomb.

"I can't believe we've finally found it!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes, thanks to you Sophie. Cherit if you would be so kind?"

"I'm on it!" The little Titan flew up and touched the mechanism that opened the tomb. Unfortunately the sentinels guarding the tomb awoke and surrounded the group. Before they had a chance to fight back the colossal Titans were frozen by a red light. Turning their eyes they spotted the Organization standing on the dune surrounding them and they had Otto and Zhalia with them.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight for our tired eyes," Casey said, smiling at the precocious situation below.

"Should we destroy them ourselves or let the Titans do the job for us?" Lok questioned.

"Patience my boy. You'll have time for fun soon enough."

"So we meet face to face at last Professor. Can't say I'm pleased to meet you," Dante called out. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Zhalia's hand signal telling him to get ready.

"The famous Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundations number one Seeker and Sophie Casterwill the last of in a long line of powerful seekers. I can hardly believe I get the pleasure of disposing of you right in front of my son," the Professor chuckled, as he placed his hand affectionately on Lok's shoulder.

Sophie was ready to kill the Professor when Zhalia made her move. Leaping in front of the group she dispersed her Thoughtspecter blinding the Organization and giving her team a chance to get away.

"I knew something smelled off about her!"

"It would appear that the power of Thoughtspecter is so powerful it can fool all the senses and even Titans if need be. That Zhalia is going down next time I see her."

"Should we not pursue them and ensure they don't disturb us?"

"Why should we waste valuable time Rassimov when we can have these Titans do it for us? I command you to go force and destroy the Huntik team!"

While the sentinels chased after the Huntik team, the Organization started descending deeper into the tomb searching for the Titan of Spirit. To protect them from traps Lok invoked Springer along with the Professor's Goblin Brownie and Trapfeaster. Once they disarmed the traps Dr. Casey would use her Gremlin to reset the mechanism making them far more dangerous then before. They weren't going to take any chances this time.

While the Organization was making its way closer to the Titan of Spirit the Huntik team was battling the Sentinels. They had all invoked their Hoplight Titans who were battling one of the three. Zhalia and Sophie along with Sabriel and King Basilisk were battling the second which left poor Dante alone with Caliban and Metagolem with the third.

Sophie rolled out the way as the sentinel slammed his fist into the ground narrowly avoiding her. Sabriel leaped into action slicing deep into the wrist. King Basilisk barreled into the massive Titan and tried to turn him to stone only to be thrown off. Seeing an opening Sophie fired an attack, "Raypulse!"

"Venomhand! They may be weaker away from the mines, but they're still pretty tough!"

"You can say that again. We need help and fast!"

As if answering her prayers a pair of battle axes came twirling around in the air. One hit the Titan the Hoplight were fighting in the leg bringing him to his knees while the other lodged itself in the back of the one Dante was fighting. Back up had finally arrived in the form of Montahue and Tersly. "Thought you start the party without me Dante? Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"Good to see you too Montahue. Mind giving us a hand with these guys?" Dante asked, as he used Hyperstride to jump out the way of his foe.

"Right let's rumble! Fenris! Toliblin come out and play!"

"Venomnate you too!"

Suddenly the had the vantage over the three giant Titans. Venomnate rode on the shoulders of the Hoplight slicing their opponents legs with his sickle shaped claws. With Cherit charging up Tersly the two of them took down their Titans with one giant Touchram.

Sophie and Sabriel covered Zhalia as she used Shadowspeed to get in close. Then with King Basilisk pinning the target down she drove a supercharged Boltflare right through the Titans skull shattering him to pieces.

Dante and Montahue coordinated their attacks perfectly. First, Toliblin rolled into the Titan knocking it off balance. This gave Caliban and Fenris time to do some damage weakening the creature. Metagolem twisted the Titans arms behind it so both Dante and Montahue could deliver Dragonfist to chest destroying the Titan.

"Well that was certainly an adventure wasn't it Dante? I think this victory belongs to me heh?"

"Whatever you say Montahue. I'm impressed by how well you've bonded with Fenris. Seems like you're a good match."

"Aye, he's a handful at times, but nothing a little love and tumbling can't handle."

"It's so great to see you guys again. When we heard what the mission was we rushed here as fast as we could. To think I'm actually going to see King Solomon's mines in person! Its a dream come true!" Tersly said excitedly.

"I hate to break up this up, but we need to get moving. The Professor already has a head start and if we want to get there before him we'll have to go fast," Zhalia told the group. Nodding they headed back for the mines. Soon enough the group was descending the stairs searching for traps with their Red Eyes. It was times like these they wished Lok was here.

"When I heard what happened to young Lok I was beside myself with anger. How could the Organization do such a cruel thing?" Montahue asked Dante.

"You'll have to ask the Professor when we catch up with him. No matter what happens I vow to get Lok back and restore him. That's a promise."

"Hey Sophie, how are you holding up?" Tersly asked, hesitating a little before getting closer to the girl. He didn't want to be in striking distance if she got annoyed at him and used her powers.

"The best I can. I care so much for Lok Tersly it hurts that he's not here now. When I think of what's been done with him I get so angry and sad. The worst part is how deluded he is believing he's the Professor's pet. I vow to change that as soon as possible. How about you? How are you doing ah!" Sophie wailed in pain. She clutched her head tightly and leaned against the wall bracing herself.

Everyone crowded around they young girl asking her if she was okay. Dante was suspicious that the headaches Sophie was experiencing weren't normal headaches at all. He watched Sophie carefully waiting for something to happen.

Sophie gasped as another vision filled her head. She saw two Suits waiting in the corridor up ahead waiting to drop rocks on them. Another vision of the Professor setting up a booby trap for them also appeared. As the visions dissipated she struggled for air before wheezing out, "Their are Suits up ahead! Montahue if you throw your axes at an eighty degree angle you might be able to stop them in their tracks. That should give Dante and Zhalia enough time to Hyberstride up their and then knock them unconscious with their powers. Please you must believe me!"

"What do you think Dante? She's your team member should we listen to her?"

"She hasn't been wrong yet. I say she's right about what's up ahead. Just to be safe Cherit take the Red Eyes and find our targets. Once you know where they are report back and we'll take care of them," Dante commanded.

"I'll be right back Dante," Cherit promised. He flew down the corridor careful to avoid any traps set for him. Soon the Red Eyes and him found their targets. Two Suits waiting to drop heavy boulders on the team. Telling his cousins to stay where they were he flew back down to inform the group about what he saw.

"So it appears Sophie was right. Well if were going to get past them we have to be careful. Sophie, you and Tersly set off the trap in order to distract them. Meanwhile Montahue will be tossing his axes to distract them while Zhalia and I move in to finish them off. Everyone know what they're supposed to do? Then Seekers lets move out."

The Suits never knew what hit them as they were nearly sliced to death and then sucker punched with Venomhand and Dragonfist. After using Ropetrick to tie them up the group continued on their way, but Dante decided this was a good time to interrogate Sophie about what was happening. "Sophie, I have to ask what's going on? Ever since we've left Atlantis you've been acting differently and now you seem to have new powers. So care to share with the rest of us?"

Sophie bit her lip debating about what to tell them. Finally she spoke choosing her words carefully. "When we got back from Atlantis I began having strange dreams. Members of my family would visit me and try to talk with me. Right before we started this mission I had dream where I was visited by Casterwill himself. He told me about an ancient Casterwill power known as Bloodlimit that allowed my family to transmit knowledge and memories through blood. The knowledge would remain dormant in the Seeker's body until they reached a certain power level. I've reached that level and now have access to lost powers and even the ability to create my own."

"Trust the Casterwills to come up the best powers. So, your headaches are the result of a power?" Zhalia commented.

"Yes, its called Futureknowing. Unlike Mindsight which allows the Seeker to know what their opponents going to do next, this power allows me a brief glimpse of the future helping me to avoid danger or find something I need. I still don't have any control over it yet, but with some practice I'm sure I could manage it."

"Oh have you access to any other lost powers? It would be a dream come true to study powers long since lost especially if they're Casterwill's powers! Maybe we could set up some equipment to document you while you use your powers," Tersly began to muse. He was on cloud nine and had to be brought back down to Earth by Montahue.

"Very impressive young lady. I knew there was something special about you. So can your little power help us find the Legendary Titan of Spirit?" Montahue asked.

"I think so. I really don't have control over it yet. The same with the other powers lying inside me. I don't know how to use them. They just seem to occur on their own when I need them."

"I'm sure with a little practice you'll be able to control your new powers Sophie. Right now just tell us if you feel a new power awakening inside you okay?" Dante told her gently. Sophie nodded and they continued down towards the vault where their prize awaited them.

Meanwhile the Professor was standing next to Dr. Casey and Lok waiting impatiently while Rassimov ordered his men about. They were attempting to open the vault, but all means ended in disaster. They couldn't force it open with powers, Titans were repelled, and they couldn't seem to turn the key to open the doors by imitating a mural on the door. "Rassimov, I'm starting to lose my patience here. Can you and your men open the door or not?"

"Sir there seems to be some sort of security field preventing us from accessing the vault. Our translators might have missed something, but I don't know what."

"The Legendary Titan of Spirit is behind those wall. Translate the mural again or I'll have your head on a silver platter!"

"Professor calm down! Remember your blood pressure," Dr. Casey warned. She was very concerned for the Professor's health because she knew the truth about him. The truth that no one else save her, Hayes, and Lok knew about the Professor's health.

"Father, I might be able to help Lord Rassimov. The secret to opening the door lies with the mural on the wall. Its like a giant puzzle. There's always a secret to help you solve the puzzle. Perhaps the answer is staring us straight in the face," Lok offered.

The Professor mused over what Lok said. It did make sense that the simplest solution to a complex problem was the right one. Before he could say anything his two flunkies entered. "Where have you two been? Did you destroy Dante Vale and the others?"

"We managed to slow them down sir, but were unable to dispose of them permanently."

"Sorry for the delay, but there's another chamber exactly like this one that we stumbled upon first."

"Another chamber? Then this one is a decoy. Let's move out now!" The Professor commanded. The group followed the two Suits, but one member was greatly agitated. Dr. Casey noticed Lok was fidgeting like mad and he had the most bemused expression on his face.

"What's wrong Lok? Do you sense something?"

"They don't smell right. Something about their smell is bothering me. They almost smell like its a trap!"

Upon hearing this the two flunkies turned around and shot Augerfrost at the group. Seconds later a battle ax soared through the air nearly beheading Rassimov. Montahue came charging in with a Dragonfist and Fenris and Toliblin at his side. The Organization was pissed at how easily they had been tricked.

"I'd like to see you Organization scum defeat my beastly Titans," Montahue shouted. He was enjoying the battle and kept fighting as hard as possible. He was the distraction.

Lok and Fenris were locked in battle trying to establish who was the alpha. Fenris bit Lok in the shoulder and the boy countered by clawing his eyes. Fenris began kicking him and Lok used his weight to pin him to the ground. He then bit Fenris in the chest causing the wolf to howl in pain. Drawing pack his fist he punched the Titan with Thundercut causing the creature to go limb. As he stood up he noticed his father invoking Dominator. A flash of insight overcame him. "They're trying to keep us from the vault! Nimblefire! Chamelonscales!"

Lok tore through the corridor practically invisible. Up ahead he could hear Tersly and Sophie getting ready to open the vault. Pushing himself to his limit he tore into the room and shoved Tersly off the platform. Snarling loudly he turned to face a frightened Sophie. "So that's the secret to opening the vault. You have to wear the clothes and touch the other person. No problem at all. You're going to open the vault door with me or I'll rip his neck out!"

"I would help you open that door no matter what Lok. This isn't you Lok! Your my friend and I will help you remember that," Sophie muttered softly, as Lok put on the clothes. Once again the spheres rose and they simultaneously touched them and each other opening the door. Lok was about to rush in when she tightened her grip on the hands touching them. "Don't go! We need the Amulet of Will first!"

That's when everyone spilled into the chamber still fighting. Dante had invoked Caliban and Metagolem while Zhalia had Killthane out along with Garion. Montahue was struggling to remove rods from Feris while Toliblin protected him. Tersly, who had just woken up, called forth Venomnate to help hold the line against the Organization Titans. Their Titans included Khopesh, Dominator, Bonelasher, Dark Pharaoh, and Nico.

"Sophie go now! We'll hold the line!" Dante shouted, tossing the Amulet of Will towards her.

Lok made a grab for it, but Sophie forced their joint hands up in the air. The Amulet landed on top wrapping its cord around their joint hands. Quickly she called out a new power that had awakened inside her. "Jointbond!" A magenta colored ribbon of light wrapped itself around their joined hands forcing them to work together. "Come on let's go!"

Lok struggled to free himself from the power, but couldn't. "What did you do Casterwill? If you think your spell is going to stop me from claiming the Legendary Titan of Spirit you're sadly mistaken!"

"Jointbond is a power ancient Casterwills came up with so that if a Seeker was injured they would be bound to a strong Seeker for protection. This spell also ensures both of us won't be cursed when we remove the Legendary Titan," Sophie explained. When Lok didn't argue they both walked further into the vault. Suddenly they saw hovering in a light gold ring with a blue stone. "On the count of three we both touch it. One, two, three!"

A blue and whitish light surrounded the two Seekers as they both attempted to bond to the Titan at the same time. The vault disappeared from around them and Sophie found herself standing in a white room with a human Lok and angry Lycanthrope. Tears streamed down her face as she launched herself into Lok's arms, "Oh Lok you're okay! I knew the Legendary Titan of Spirit could heal you!"

"Sophie it's good to see you too, but I'm not healed. My mind still belongs to the Professor and my body is still connected with Lycanthrope's. All you've done is make our spirits stronger and I thank you for that. Our time is short so I need you to listen carefully okay?"

"Okay Lok."

"Good, in order to free us both from the professor you need to repair our broken bodies. Work with the Fineshape spell until you can fix organic beings. Next you need to develop a spell that will increase the power of our spirits so much we can override the Professor's mind control. Can you do that?"

"I promise Lok I won't give up until you're free!"

"Good now let's use Tao to defeat our foes okay? I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Lok."

The battle wasn't going favorably for either side. Each member was sporting injuries and their Titans were almost at their breaking point. The next move would decide it all. That's when Sophie and Lok reappeared.

"Dante look! She found it!" Zhalia shouted.

"Yes, but the question is who has control over the Legendary Titan?" Dante said.

"I don't know, but I can sense something strange about the bond," Cherit said.

"Davida, scan them with your holotome! Determine what is going on," the Professor ordered.

"Right," Dr. Casey shouted scanning the two teens with her holotome. The data she received shocked her to the core. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but that's when the teens made their move.

Speaking in unison they addressed the group, "This battle has gone on long enough! We're going to end it right now! _We_ invoke the Legendary Titan of Spirit Tao!" A rush of energy filled the room as the Titan came into being. It stood proudly before its masters waiting for a command. "Tao end this battle now!"

Tao nodded and used its power to get rid of all the Titans and force the Seekers to their knees. It stood tall waiting for the next command. Knowing it would be suicide to go against two Legendary Titans the Professor ordered a retreat. Lok, who was now free of Jointbond, tried to take the Amulet of Will and Tao with him, but Sophie blocked his connection with Sorrowbound. With a growl he left with the rest of his group. Only then did Sophie collapse to the ground exhausted.

"Sophie! You okay girl?" Zhalia asked.

"I'm very weak from using so many powers and then invoking Tao. Even when I share the bond with Lok its very tiring. But I touched his spirit! He's still fighting inside and I know I can save him," Sophie whispered before passing out.

"She'll be okay she just needs rest. I've never heard of two Seekers sharing a Titan before, but who knows. Maybe its possible with ancient Casterwill spells. All I know is our fight has just intensified," Dante forewarned.


	5. Battle Royale

Leblanche searched the house for Sophie, but was unable to find her. Finally he came across Santiago who was in the drawing room observing activity in the courtyard. "Santiago have you seen Sophie? I just got a call from Mr. Vale urgently requesting her presences at his domicile."

"She's in the courtyard meditating. Sentinel and Shinobi are keeping an eye on her."  
"Thank goodness. I feel so sorry for the young miss. She's had a rough week."

"I think you mean she's had a rough two months. It is not easy for a person to deal with so much heartbreak and chaos all at once. She's also been struggling with learning her new powers. I fear what will happen when she leaves for her mission."

In the courtyard Sophie was meditating trying to find her center. Dante had said they be leaving soon to confront the Professor and his Organization in one final battle for it all. In order for the mission to be a success she needed to be in top form. "Breath in and breath out. Breath in and breath out."

Memories of the past week filled her mind disrupting her concentration. As she struggled to remain focused they pushed their way into the center of her mind.

_Metz looked at her as she showed him Tao and explained how Jointbond had allowed both her and Lok to bond with the Legendary Titan. She confirmed his theory that you needed the Amulet of Will to remove a Legendary Titan safely. _

_"Now that we have two Legendary Titans all we need is Arachnous to complete the set. Once they're all together I know we can get Lok back to normal. Sir do you know where it is?" _

_"Metz if you're up to it I think you need to tell Sophie the story about you, Eathon, and Simon Judeao," Dante told his mentor. Metz nodded and told his tale. _

_Later that week they had returned to Dante's home after a fact finding mission. What they had learned was shocking. Simon Judeao had used his Legendary Titan to take over the Organization and was now the Professor! They only had a few moments to deal with it when they were attacked._

_She had fought the Professor on the roof after being unable to invoke Tao. His powers were incredible and during the fight she had unlocked another Casterwill power Stunnershot. The power shot a ball of green electricity at his opponent. When it made contact it interfered with their bio-electrical field and stunned them for a while. With the __power she was barely able to escape with her team. _

_They had been heading for a safe house when they were attacked by strange beings. The memories of past Casterwills told her they were Nullifires, but that that seemed impossible. The female had been particularly vicious toward her while her male counterpart used his Titans and powers against Zhalia and Dante. After the female had blown her into a wall she had lost the journal and Amulet of Will, but quick thinking of hiding the Tao's amulet under her tongue saved that from being stolen as well. _

Sophie awakened from her trance and stood up quickly. Without provocation she began to attack Shinobi and Sentinel. The two Titans circled the girl trying to land an attack. Sophie defend herself with grace and speed. After ten minutes of fighting she managed to make Shinobi bleed slightly without returning to his amulet. Holding her hand out she focused her power on the wound. "Fineshape!"

Sophie's eyes started to tear when she saw she only managed to partially heal him. "Why won't this work?!"

"Miss Sophie calm down please. You mustn't let your emotions get the better of you. If you let them overwhelm you the mission will end in failure and possibly your death," Santiago told her as he recalled Shinobi. Leblanche also recalled his Titan and both men looked at their mistress.

"You're right of course. I need to stay strong. Leblanche did Dante call yet?"

"Yes he did. You're supposed to meet him and Zhalia in half an hour. I've already taken the liberty of packing your travel bag, but before you leave Santiago and myself want to know if your okay. You don't have your usual confidence in yourself. Please what's wrong?"

"Yes, you are the last of the great Casterwill family. This mission, no matter how dangerous, shouldn't phase you like this," Santiago added.

"That's the thing, this mission decides not only the fate of the world, but of Lok. Ever since Bloodlimit awakened the dormant powers inside me I thought I could get stronger, strong enough to save the person who means the most to me. Instead I've failed to free him because I've only been able to master five new powers. I haven't even made much progress with the development of my own original power. Compared to the memories of the past Casterwills I'm nothing."

"That's enough of that Miss Sophie. You are a great Seeker and no matter what anyone else says you are a true Casterwill. You have always demonstrated the four key traits of your family despite all the hardships you've faced. Santiago and I have always expected great things from you and you have never disappointed us."

"We would like to give you two presents to help you with your mission. I would like you to use Jointbond on me so you may use Shinobi to protect you when I can't," Santiago told her. He held out his hand with Shinobi's amulet.

"Thank you Santiago I knew I could count on you. Jointbond!" The magenta ribbon wrapped around the two of them. She could feel Santiago emotions. He was both scared for her safety, but proud of how much she was willing to risk to save a friend. Ending the power she now held Shinobi's amulet in her hand and felt a bond to him. "Don't worry about him Santiago I'll take good care of him."

"This is my gift to you Miss. I used Albion in the past to protect your parents . Now he shall protect you," Leblanche said, placing the amulet in her hand and closing her fingers around it.

"Thank you both of you. I promise to return home safe and sound with my friends. I have to go Dante's house now. Wish me luck."

"Before you leave we have one more word of advice to give you Miss Sophie. You have all you need to be great in here," Leblanche said, placing his hand on her heart.

"You just need to believe it up here," Santiago finished, placing his hand on her head. "Never forget that even when things seem impossible. Even if it looks like you might have to use the forbidden power of Soulbind don't do it. Believe in yourself and you will succeed. Good luck Sophie. I wish you and you team success."

When Sophie arrived at Dante's house she could hear arguing going on. It sounded like Gugenheim was telling Zhalia and Dante to abort the mission because they would get no support from the Foundation and they were down a team member.

"I can't stop you from going Dante, but I'm begging you to reconsider. You're walking straight into a trap and you have no way of knowing if you'll succeed. What if you're forced to make a choice between the mission and Lok Lambert? Can you really handle that?"

"Guggenheim, I understand your concerns, but we have to do this. If we don't at least attempt to regain the Amulet of Will along with the journal then were dooming the world," Dante said.

"Besides if we don't go to the Professor he'll come to us. Do you really want to put innocent civilians in harms way?" Zhalia retorted.

"No, but still I worry about the three of you. Do you really think you can win?"

"Guggenheim sir, no matter what happens we won't give up. Even if we have to kill Lok to complete the mission we'll do it. I have faith in Dante and Zhalia and you should too. I have so much faith I'm willing to give my Legendary Titan to Dante for safe keeping," Sophie said, as she entered the room. Slipping off the ring she gave it to Dante as a sign of trust.

"Thank you Sophie I appreciate it. I have faith in you Sophie that no matter what happens you won't give up," Dante told her.

"Yeah, I may not have liked you at first, but I believe in you as well," Zhalia said.

"Your the only one who can save Lok so you can't give up just yet," Cherit added.

"Well I can see I can't stop you three I mean four. Good luck Seekers. You're going to need it," Guggenheim said.

In the Professor's private residence just outside of Prague the Organization was preparing a little welcoming party for their guests. Rassimov had just finished giving his report and had left to join the Suits. The four people and one animal left in the office watched him leave with suspicion. Ever since Rassimov's colleagues had returned with the items they felt uneasy. No matter if all went according to plan Rassimov would be dealt with accordingly.

The Professor adjusted the amulets on Eathon's collar making sure he was comfortable. He would play a vital part in what was to come. "There now whose a good boy. Yes you're a very good boy."

"Father, all the traps have been set and the invocation chamber is ready for your use. It's almost hard to believe that tonight all your dreams will come true."

"I know my boy I can hardly believe it myself. I have two gifts for you. The first is your own holotome. It belonged to a friend of mine years ago and now it's yours," The Professor said, handing Lok the cracked holotome that had belong to Eathon.

"Thank you father I love it! Oh is this my second gift?" he asked as he picked up an amulet inside the holotome. He used his new holotome to scan it and learned that the Titan was called Dendras and when used with Baseilard it was a deadly combo.

"I know you'll make me proud son. Dr. Hayes is Project A complete?"

"I just brought them out of their tanks half an hour ago. They passed the medical inspection with flying colors and thanks to my brilliant colleague we'll be ready to use our magical medicine to complete the transference once your done with the Titans. I would ask that everyone involved wear these patches. They'll allow your essence to flow more smoothly when my time comes up," Dr. Hayes remarked with zeal. The culmination of months of work were about to bear fruitation.

"Very good doctor you have earned your reward. Davida, if you please. I need to be a full power if this is going to work."

"I understand Simon. To think this is your last injection. Soon you and I along with Lok and David will be running the world," Dr. Casey said. She injected a magically infused booster into his system. Noting that it was having the desired effect she tossed the syringe.

"The Huntik team should be arriving any minute now. I suggest we go wait for them. Remember I have faith in all of you to get the job done no matter what the costs," The Professor told them. The three nodded and then the group left to wait for the arrival of their guests.

The Huntik team had parachuted in the dead of night. After carefully sneaking up to the castle Dante went over the game plan. "Okay Seekers here's the plan. We're going to sneak inside the castle and find the Professor. Once we do we need to get the Amulet of Will and the journal back. If the occasion arises to take Lok with us then take it. Remember the Suits here will be more powerful then anything we've ever faced before so we need to be careful. Now all we have to do is sneak inside undetected."

Zhalia ignored him and strolled over to the front door. Building up her power she unleashed it, "Touchram!" The kinetic energy blew the doors off their hinges and smoke filled the courtyard. "What? Its not like he isn't expecting us. Let's go."

"You have to admire her direct approach," Cherit commented. They entered the courtyard only to stop. Dante sensed a hidden trap. Suddenly they were being bombarded by powers. The team was forced back into a corner.

"We need to get rid of the power source hiding the traps while at the same time taking care of those Suits. Cherit! You need to fly up and destroy that obelisk so we can see the traps. Sophie, Zhalia, you two take care of those Suits and their Titans. I'm going after Rassimov. Everyone understand the plan? Seekers go!"

Cherit fired his beam obliterating a Raypulse. At the same Zhalia sent out her Strix to protect the little guy as he flew towards the obelisk. The Strix beetles started firing warning shots at the Suits Enforcers. It was air dog to air dog battle. Cherit took a deep breath and fired his beam obliterating the obelisk revealing the deadly traps.

Dante summoned Caliban and they both raced through the purple electric energy field. Dante had to use all of his agility to avoid being speared by the second trap. He jumped up and snagged one of the spears. Testing its weight he called out to to Rassimov. "Are you afraid to face me Rassimov?"

"I'm afraid of nothing Mr. Dante Vale. Prepare to meet your doom!" Rassimov shouted jumping down from the catwalk. He snatched a spear midair and broke it in half. Then using a dark power raced for Dante ready to impale him to death.

Back with Zhalia and Sophie the two of them were steadily making progress with taking out the Suits. Zhalia had used Shadowspeed to race up the wall and then used Mindsight on the Suits to predict their movements. From there it was child's play to use Raypulse, Boltflair, and even Augerfrost and Venomhand to take out her attackers. "Whose next?"

"Zhalia look out!"

"What the... Armorbrand!" Zhalia called out as a giant worm like Titan attacked her. It was eating through her shield. "Killthane defend your lady!" Killthane rose and started battling the worm trying to cut in two, but the slippery Titan was wiggling out of the way.

Down below Sophie was facing her own set of problems. She had invoked Feyon to protect her and used the power of Lightcoat, a pink wall of light used to protect Titans, to keep her by her side. At the moment Feyon was battling two Titans Ammit Heart-eater and Jokul leaving poor Sophie to battle the Suits by herself.

"Forceblast!"

"Augerfrost!"

"Honorguard! Hyberstride!" Sophie shouted jumping high into the air. She brought her leg down hard on one of the Suits head. Another Suit grabbed her from behind and she tossed him over her shoulder right into another one. Spinning around she delivered a devastating heel kick to a Suit who fired a Boltflair at her. She back bended out of the way of a Touchram and managed to kick the guy in his balls. She then delivered a punch to the face at the remaining Suit. She thought it was all over until she noticed an Enforcer coming straight at her. Feyon was to far away and fighting her own opponent to help her.

That's when Cherit flew to her aid. "Prepare to suffer my wrath brother. Ahh!" A beam of energy shot from his mouth blowing up the Titan. The Strix that had been guarding him proceed to assist Feyon in battle taking out the two Titans. "Are you alright lass?"

"I'm fine, but we have to keep moving. Dante may need our oh no Dante!" Sophie shrieked as she saw Rassimov kick Dante off the catwalk and fall those a fiery blaze below. "Nimblefire!" She raced towards Dante praying she get close enough to save him.

She needn't worry. Dante invoked Solwing to fly him back to the catwalk. This pissed off Rassimov who used another dark power, Lifewave, to take out Solwing and steal some of his life force. He fired the dark at Zhalia and Sophie. Both girls were hit and their Titans forcefully returned to their amulets and left the girls struggling to breath.

"Are you two okay?" Cherit asked urgently. He was petrified by the power Rassimov seemed to wield. It was almost as strong as the Professor if not stronger.

"Give me a second to catch my breath. I'll be fine," Sophie told the little guy.

"Yeah don't count us out just yet Cherit," Zhalia said from the catwalk. She lowered a rope and helped Sophie climb up. After making sure they both were okay they raced after Dante determined to help him defeat Rassimov once and for all.

The ladies and Cherit arrived just in time to see Caliban and Dante toss Rassimov and his Titan Thornment into a portal to a dark dimension. Just before Rassimov disappeared for good he dropped something to the floor. While the girls checked on Dante Cherit picked up the amulet.

A flash of distorted images appeared in Cherit's mind. They were similar to the dreams he had been having off a late. "Boy that was strange. Dante I think I've seen this amulet before, but I don't know where."

"Let's see what the holotome has to say about it," Dante said, waving the amulet over the scanner. The holotome revealed the amulet to be Archwarder, a plant like Titan that made it next to impossible to control high powered Titans. "So this guy is responsible for the trouble with our legendary Titans."

"Don't you think its strange that Rassimov would drop a Titan like this right before he got sent to who knows where? Sounds pretty convenient to me. Maybe a little too convenient," Zhalia muttered.

"It doesn't matter. We can use this to our advantage. Now holotome scan the castle and locate the Professor."

"Unable to comply. Magical dampening field in place."

"Great, now how do we find the Professor? Searching the rooms one by one will take forever."

"No need to worry Zhalia I have the perfect spell for this," Sophie said. She cupped her hands and focused her energy. She started glowing turquoise and a sphere of turquoise energy appeared in her hands. She flung the sphere into the air while shouting, "Seekertrack!" The sphere rose into the air shining brightly before zigzagging out the room leaving a trail for them to follow. "Seekertrack is a Casterwill power designed to locate specific Seekers. Right now its homing in on the Professor. From the glow it looks like he's not alone."

"Good job Sophie. Alright team let's not keep the Professor waiting," Dante said. After Zhalia quickly performed Headcage on all of them they made their way through the castle.

They found the Professor waiting for them with Dr. Casey and Lok. There was also an older gentleman with gray hair and blue eyes with glasses waiting for them. He must be the elusive Dr. Hayes Zhalia mentioned. They were standing by the far wall with the journal and Amulet of Will on a stool.

"Ah, you all made it. Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Sophie Casterwill and your pet Titan I welcome you to my humble abode. You already know my son Lok and Davida. This man here is her colleague David Hayes."

"Enough with the introductions Simon. You invited us here to give us back our property. So why don't you return Eathon's journal, the Amulet of Will and throw in Lok and we'll call it even."

"Don't be so hasty Mr. Vale. After all Mr. Judeao has something he like to discuss with you. I think you'll find it quite interesting. Mr. Judea why don't you start at the beginning with your secret," Hayes suggested. The doctor had a hungry look in his eyes as if he was waiting for the real party to start.

The Professor nodded and used Breakspell on himself revealing that he was still cursed from removing Arachnous from his resting place. "as you see I'm still cursed and have been for many years. I would have died years ago if I hadn't struck a bargain with Arachnous. The Legendary Titan of Mind can very persuasive when it comes to losing its freedom. After leaving the Huntik Foundation I began researching the Legendary Titans and the Amulet of Will extensively hoping to find a cure that would free me from Arachnous. I learned of a ritual that involved all three Legendary Titans invoking the Titan of Immortality in the Amulet of Will. His power alone could break the curse on me and Metz."

"You're crazy! The Legendary Titan of Immortality is a myth!"

"I assure you young Casterwill its not a myth and that I speak the truth. Calling on the Legendary Titans will cure those cursed. That's why I used Arachnous mind control to create Organization. I needed to track down the Legendary Titans and the Amulet of Will to save myself and later Metz. Unfortunately it took too long and I was forced to resort to other means to stay alive. Just because Arachnous kept me alive didn't mean the curse still wasn't affecting me. That's why I hired my dear friends doctors David Hayes and Davida Casey right out of med school. They were the top of their field in genetics and infectious diseases."

"He didn't have to use mind control on us. We came willingly after all we've always had a bit of what you called questionable ethics. Besides it was a thrill to learn how to combine magic with science," Hayes told them.

"So that explains why Klaus gave you so much freedom. He knew you worked for the Professor personally," Zhalia muttered.

"Jealous much Zhalia. Your dark father treated you well, but it wasn't the kind of love you wanted was it. I guess that's why you took a page out of my book and aligned yourself with Dante. Of course he's nothing compared to my husband Simon," Casey taunted the Huntik team, shocking them by her news.

"Let's not get off track shall we Davida? Back to our story. After finishing our internship with Klaus we began researching how to use magic in combination with medicine to help Simon out. I was able to create powerful drugs enhanced by magic that nearly restored Simon to full power, but I was still unable to break the curse."

"That's when I started looking at the Titans for a possible answer. After all they had given him the curse and they were unaffected by it. Surely they had the answer."

"Let me guess your research lead to the experiments that turned Lok into a hybrid. I hope it was worth stripping a young Seeker of his humanity to find a possible cure for your lover," Dante snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that! I volunteered for the procedure! Anything to help my dad out. After all once he's cured he's going to right the wrongs he committed by using his powers to help the Huntik team," Lok informed the group. While they weren't happy that his memory was tampered with they were surprised to learn the Professor wanted redemption.

"Young Lok speaks the truth. Once I'm cured I wish to make up for my misdeeds, but in order to do that I need to be cured. Still being cured isn't enough. I need my youth back if I'm truly to earn my redemption," the Professor quipped.

"What's that suppose to mean? Does it have something to do with your doctors here?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. I was able to clone youthful bodies from undamaged tissue. Then using Titan DNA I created hybrids immune to curses and with enhanced magical abilities. After Overloss cures Simon I will use a spell of my own creation, Essencetransfer, to transfer our essence into the new bodies. They are younger, healthier, and look like humans. The procedure will even carry over Simon's cure," Hayes explained.

"Just think Mr. Vale. Your friend Metz not only could be cured, but be youthful again. He could go back out on missions and lead the Huntik Foundation for many more years. If that doesn't convince you to give us Behemoth and Tao how about doing it for Lok here? The transfer will give Lok his human features again. Wouldn't you like that?" Casey added.

"I don't know Dante. What they're offering is tempting, but can we trust them?" Cherit questioned.

"Whatever you chose I'll stick by you."

"A way to cure Metz and get Lok back. How can I not take them up?" Dante said. He started to walk over to Organization to hand them the amulets when Sophie decided to act.

"Wait Dante! We don't know if they're being truthful, but I have a power that can clear that up in a second," she said bringing her hand to her lips. "Truthvow!" She blue a white kiss at the Professor knowing that once it touched him he would spill the truth.

"Blasteater!" Hayes shouted eating up her spell. Quickly Casey and Lok snatched the Legendary Titans from Dante's palm. With a laugh they teleported out of the room leaving a shaken Dante on the floor.

"Dante snap out of it! We need you," Zhalia cried.

"Lass, can you use your powers to see what's going to happen next?"

"Futureknowing!" Sophie yelled. Before her eyes visions of the future appeared, but she soon cried out in pain. "Ugh the future is conflicted! We either win or lose its to close to call. I sense the Professor getting ready to invoke in the room above us. Okay Seekers here's our mission. Stop the Professor and his crazy ritual before the world is destroyed you with me?"

Zhalia and Cherit nodded. They started to drag Dante with them when three giant Titans appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Zhalia shoved Sophie and Cherit out of the way. "Go! I got to protect Dante! We'll catch up in a few minutes!"

In the invocation chamber the Amulet of Will was placed on an alter. On either side of the alter were two bodies. Each of the bodies looked like youthful versions of the four Seekers wearing simple tunics. They had IV attached to them feeding them an orangery medicine. Hayes walked over and started using his spell to begin the transference. By the time Overloss granted them immortality they would be ready to shed their bodies. "The process has begun. Baring no interference we shall be ruling the world shortly."

"Thank you Doctor. I can always count on you and your genius. When the Organization takes over the world you shall have your pick of subjects. Davida, Lok, if you please."

"Right. Legendary Titan of the Body Behemoth come forth and serve me!"

"Legendary Titan of the Spirit Tao I call thee forth!"

"Legendary Titan of the Mind Arachnous obey me now!"

The three Titans appeared too their places on different pedestals. Next they combined their powers together in and started trying to awaken Overloss. It was going fine until Truthvow hit the Professor dead center in his back. The four of them turned to see Sophie and Cherit surrounded by Shinobi, Icarus, Feyon, and Hoplight. "I want the truth. What are you really planning to do with Overloss!"

"I plan to use Overloss's power to make myself and the others assembled here immortal. In our new bodies we will become unstoppable and take over the world. I don't care about redemption. Oh Metz will be healed, but he'll be in no shape to stop us."

"Just how do you plan on stopping us little girl? Your the last of an archaic breed of powerful Seekers. Your ancestors may have once been great, but your weak and pathetic," Hayes declared.

"There's no way you and a pint size Titan can defeat us. I don't care how many Titans or powers you throw at us we still win!" Casey declared.

"If you value your life you should stay out of this. Otherwise we're going to have to hurt you," Lok told her. He had mixed emotions about fighting Sophie.

"My life is worth trading for if it stops you from winning. You would do well to not underestimate me. Everyone attack! Raypulse, Boltflair!"

"I wanted to test out this Titans power. Behemoth show her Titans no mercy!"

"Tao take her out!"

"Gévaudan Beast rise and do my bidding," Hayes shouted. A giant red beast with a mouthful of sharp teeth and scaly skin appeared growling.

Letting loose a howl it charged Hoplight. The two Titans began to clash with Hoplight trying to slay the beast with his sword, but the creatures hide was too thick. Gévaudan bit down into Hoplight's flank drawing blood. Hoplight reared up and started thrashing trying to get rid of the beast, but it wasn't doing much good.

Feyon and Icarus were double teaming Behemoth. The Legendary Titan of Body was swinging its massive fists at Icarus who flew higher into the air before unleashing a barrage of arrows. They did nothing, but annoy Behemoth who clapped his hands together creating a sonic boom that took out Icarus. Feyon moved in to try and take advantage of the situation, but was flattened by one of Behemoth's feet.

Shinobi and Tao were in deadly match. Tao's abilities over light and spirit made it difficult for him to hide. Shinobi waited patiently for a moment to strike. Right when Tao was powering up to unleash his full attack Shinobi acted. He threw a shrunken barrage at Tao. They didn't even penetrate as Tao waved his arms disintegrating them. Before Shinobi could move out of the way the attack hit him forcing him back into his amulet.

Cherit was soaring through the battles aiding Sophie the best he could. The lone Seeker was holding her own against four others who kept bombarding her with powers. He dropped a rock on Hayes head when the man was about to fire a Raypulse. He then turned his attention on Casey and used his power beam to prevent her from using Poison fang on Sophie. He managed to dodge Lok's Forceblast, but was hit square in the chest by the Professor's Rippleburst sending him crashing through the wall and back into the courtyard in agony.

"Cherit no! Ah," Sophie grunted as Lok's Thundercut crazed her shoulder. Ignoring the pain she Hyberstride into the air and did a spin kick landing hits on both Lok's muzzle and Hayes jaws as he came after her. She quickly threw up an Honorguard as Casey sent a Stoneblade at her. "Double Spell. Augerfrost, Stunnershot!"

"Blasteater!"

"Rippleburst!"

"Darkfog!" Lok shouted blanketing the area with a thick smoke. Using his enhanced speed and senses he attacked Sophie tearing off parts of her clothes and leaving deep wounds in her arms and legs. As he moved in to bite her he found himself surrounded by Bubblelift and hurled away. "Impressive Sophie, but your at the end of your rope and out of Titans."

"Like I said don't underestimate me. My Titans may have been defeated, but I can give them a second chance to fight again and this time with more help. Newlife! Now everyone arise and fight by my side!" Her defeated Titans appeared once more by her side along with Sabriel and Albion. Sophie was panting with exhaustion. Invoking all her Titans left her with little power, but she refused to give up. "Shall we begin round two?"

One floor below Sophie Zhalia was struggling against the three Titans by herself. Dante still hadn't awaken from his stupor and she had used a lot of her power invoking Garion, Hoplight, and King Basilisk. She rolled both her and Dante out of the way as part of the wall came crashing down. "Ugh can't keep this up. Come on Dante snap out of it! Ah!"

One of the giant Titans was looming over her getting ready to pluck her off the ground. Garion appeared out of nowhere and fired lasers cutting the hand off. The tiny Titan jumped on top of the monstrosity trying to knock the creature off balance. Nearby King Basilisk and Hoplight had the other two on the ropes, but they needed help.

"Touchram! Venomhand!" Zhalia called out, as she raced through the gaps in their legs. Her spells seemed to weaken their legs, but still they didn't tumble over. "Where is that blasted Seeker?! If I take him out all the Titans should disappear! Whoa ah!" Zhalia had just been backhanded into a wall, barely having the time to react with Featherdrop before she crumbled to the ground in a heap of pain.

Back with Sophie the tide seemed to be turning in her favor. The ritual had been disrupted and the flow of Essencetransfer had grind to a near standstill. Hayes's Titan had been sent packing and now the doctor was out of the fight due to be grazed by an Augerfrost. He was now busy checking on his bodies making sure they were okay. She also had manged to wound the other members with her powers. "Don't give up now keep pressing the attack! Raypulse!"

Albion was using his sword to battle against Behemoth. When the Professor had tried to take control over him he found that impossible thanks to Albion fierce loyalty. Albion bravely fought against Behemoth's attacks. Darting in and out of the Legendary Titans attacks Albion slashed Behemoth chest drawing blood. Encouraged by this Albion slashed again and again drawing more blood.

Assisting Albion was Shinobi who was battling Casey. The ninja Shinobi hid in the shadows disappearing and reappearing at random only to attack her. Using Shadowpoint he had managed to cut her left wrist making the hand useless. He dodged a Darkblade disappearing once more.

"Oh no you don't you sorry excuse for a ninja! You are not getting the drop on me again! Boltflair!" Casey shouted, flooding the area near her with light. Shinobi had no wear to hide. "Time to end your miserable existence. Poisonfang!" She laughed like a madwomen as Shinobi withered on the floor in pain before retreating to his amulet. "Now for the other pest. Stoneblade!" Her spell sent a distracted Albion into air only to be kicked back into his amulet by Behemoth.

Nearby a similar situation was occurring between Lok, Tao, Feyon, and Icarus. Icarus once more took the skies to battle Tao, but this time stuck to the Legendary Titan's blind spots. Unable to see where the arrows were coming from Tao's attacks were all over the place. At the same time Feyon was trying to use her sword and fan to cut Lok a new one. Only his enhanced speed and use of Chamelonscales kept him alive.

"Cute trick, now why don't you try mine. Baseilard, Dendras I command you! Baseilard, contain Feyon. Dendras work your magic on Icarus!" Lok ordered. His Titans did as he commanded with Baseilard pinning Feyon's arms behind her. That's when a controlled Icarus toasted her and then took out himself. Thanking his Titans he turned to face the real threat of Sophie.

Sophie was exhausted after invoking so many Titans and using so many powers. Her Hoplight had fought valiantly against the Professor, but was defeated by him. Sabriel had manage to wound Arachnous before a sticky thread latched onto her head. Strangely instead of being controlled by the thread Sabriel continued to try and protect her even as Sophie begged her to stop. She was being mercilessly crushed by the onslaught of the Professor's powers. "Please Sabriel return to your amulet! I can defend myself! You don't need to die for me!"

Sabriel ignored both Sophie and her injuries. Once again she raised her sword and charged the Professor intent on impaling him. The Professor sneered at the arrogant Titan. "I don't know why your acting like this, but if you want to die then so be it. Rippleburst!" Sabriel exploded into a million pieces along with her amulet. She was really dead. "Now to deal with you Ms. Casterwill."

Sophie blinked back the tears. Anger flooded her and she ignored Santiago's warning and let an aura of power surround her. "Sabriel was my best friend! I'm going to kill you. By using a forbidden power I'll have the strength to crush you like an insect!"

"I don't think so. Bramblebind!" Hayes called out. In her rage Sophie hadn't noticed the doctor inching closer until he was in a position to attack. He soon had Sophie tangled up so tightly in bramble she couldn't move or use powers. "Now that you can't move you can't dodge our attacks. Time to crush you like an insect. Raypulse!"

"Augerfrost!"

"Forceblast!"

"Rippleburst!"

Sophie screamed in agony as the powers ravaged her body frying her insides. Her heart stopped beating as she flew from the air. She cracked her skull on the hard floor as she landed with a thud. She wasn't moving, breathing, or had a pulse. By all definitions she was dead.

"Finally I thought we never get rid of that annoying interloper. Now we can get back to the ceremony uninterrupted," Casey said.

"Return to your positions and focus your powers. Overloss should be here soon. Lok, Lok! What's the matter son you okay?"

Lok gave Sophie one quick forlorn look before shaking his head. "Nothing wrong father. Let's finish what we started."

In the chamber below Zhalia was covering Dante with her own body. Her Titans had managed to take out two of the three Titans before being crushed by the third. She was out of powers. "Looks like this is the end Dante. I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too Zhalia," Dante told her standing up. "That's why it can't end like this. Caliban and Metagolem come forth!" His two heavy hitters appeared and using their skills managed to defeat the last Titans. That's when they discovered the Seeker was the Professor's dog Eathon. They managed to keep him from warning the Professor by calling him by name. "The Professor must be real twisted to name his dog after Eathon."

"Forget the dog we need to get moving. Cherit and Sophie are fighting alone against the Professor."

"No, Sophie is by herself! I got blown out of the room and only just managed to recover. I came looking for you because I think something horrible has happened to Sophie!" Cherit screeched as he flew into the room. The three of them took off ignoring the dog trailing behind them.

Sophie was suspended on her back in a dark void. The injuries to her body were no longer bleeding. Her mind was at peace and she waiting for the light to appear to take her home. Her only regret was that she had failed in her mission. "If only I had another chance I would complete the mission," her voiced echoed in the void. A light did appear and she was floating towards its. Right before she entered the light her life flashed before her eyes. Certain memories suddenly became very vivid causing her to pause in her journey to the afterlife.

_Flash_

_"__Be warned, your enemies will try to stop you and will use your greatest strength against you. But, if your heart is pure and your soul courageous, you can overcome any obstacle and discover a power inside you that can save all you hold precious," the Oracle warned her. She thanked him and hurried out to find her friends. _

_"Remember trust your instincts," Casterwill whispered before fading away. _

_"Before you leave we have one more word of advice to give you Miss Sophie. You have all you need to be great in here," Leblanche said, placing his hand on her heart._

_"You just need to believe it up here," Santiago finished, placing his hand on her head. "Never forget that even when things seem impossible. Even if it looks like you_ _might have to use the forbidden power of Soulbind don't do it. Believe in yourself and __you will succeed. Good luck Sophie. I wish you and you team success."_

_"_"_Thank you Sophie I appreciate it. I have faith in you Sophie that no matter what happens you won't give up," Dante told her._

_"Yeah, I may not have liked you at first, but I believe in you as well," Zhalia said._

_"Your the only one who can save Lok so you can't give up just yet," Cherit added._

_"I love you Sophie," Lok said._

"Everyone believed in me, trusted me, counted on me to complete the mission. I can't let them down now. Bloodlimit show me a way to win!" Sophie called out. A rainbow of light wrapped itself around her and took her away from the void.

Back in the real world things were reaching the climax. Dr. Hayes's Essencetransfer was nearly complete and the clone bodies were almost finished being full out. In a few more moments the would be alive. The Professor, Casey, and Lok had almost completed the ritual. The Amulet of Will was glowing like crazy. It was vibrating all over the alter. Suddenly a surge of energy pulsed out engulfing the area. When it dissipated their stood Overloss in all his glory.

"At long last we've succeeded! The Legendary Titan of Immortality is finally here," Casey said in awe.

"All my dreams are about to come true. Overloss I command you to make me im," The Professor started to say, when he was interrupted by a commotion. Turning around they all saw Sophie's dead body float into the air and right itself. "What is going on here?! I thought you said that girl was dead!"

"She was! She had no heartbeat, no pulse, and her brain was crushed! There's no possible way she could have survived!" Casey replied in disbelief. She had to shield her eyes as rainbow aura surrounded Sophie healing her injuries. "What the heck is she doing?!"

"It feels similar to my Essencetransfer, but this is on a totally different scale!" Hayes roared over the wind swirling in the room.

Lok stared at Sophie in awe. He had mixed emotions about when the girl died and now she was coming back to life. He could feel her mind brush his and he knew what was happening. "Its a power unique to the Casterwill line. Its called Lifeessence. Unlike the forbidden power of Soulbind, this power uses the essences of all the users ancestors to restore them to power without shortening their lifespan. To be able to use a power of that magnitude and young age is astonishing."

Sophie floated to the floor outlined in a pink light. Her eyes open and you could instantly tell something was different. When she spoke her voice echoed with thousands of past Casterwills. "I told you before not to underestimate me. I will stop you and save Lok!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself girl. Just because you rose from the dead doesn't mean you can beat us. Poisonahh!" Casey screamed, as both she and Hayes were shoved towards the wall by a Farslip and then Stopglued in place. Both doctors glared daggers at the arrival of Dante, Zhalia and Cherit along with the Titans Ignatius, Caliban, Ariel, and Gar-Ghoul.

"Sorry we're late we got held up back there," Zhalia quipped.

"Its alright your here now and I could really use your help."

"You got it. Its over Simon! Surrender now before someone gets hurt!"

"The only one whose getting hurt Mr. Vale is you! Lok son keep them busy for a few minutes. I need more time to bond with Overloss before asking him my favor."

"Right father. Baseilord, Dendras with me!"

"Seekers attack!" Dante commanded. Caliban went after Behemoth, Ariel used his winds on Tao and Ignatius burned Arachnous. Gar-Ghoul and Zhalia fired attacks at Overloss while Dante tried to distract the Professor. Cherit was trying to stop his fellow Titans from harming Sophie who was getting ready to heal Lok.

The battle between the two lovers was fierce. Both used their strongest attacks and defenses against one another in all out battle royal. Finally Sophie brought Lok to his knees with a well placed Stunnershot. "Lok, I know your spirit can hear me. I did what you asked and now I'm going to save you with both Fineshape and my original spell. A spell that uses the power of love and friendship to strengthen ones heart and soul so much they can even overthrow mind control. Doublespell. Fineshape, Friendshipcircle!"

Lok screamed as the two powers covered him, one in a purple light and the other a rainbow circle made up of his friends love for him. He clutched his head in pain trying to resist Sophie's power, but she urged him to let it heal in him. Deep inside his head a battle of wills was being fought. His old human self and Lycanthrope were battling the hybrid desperate for control. Finally with their combined strength they defeated the hybrid. In the real world a fully human Lok wearing Lycanthrope's amulet collapsed into Sophie's outstretched arms.

"Lok! Oh Lok your back to normal. I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks to you Sophie. I knew I could count on you. I love you Sophie," Lok whispered. He leaned in to kiss her when he was snagged by one of Arachnous threads and started being pulled back towards the Professor. "Help!"

"Lok!"

"You belong to me boy or did you forget that son?"

"Dragonfist! Your never getting your hands on Lok again Simon. None of us will let you!"

"It matters not if he's by my side or your holding him Mr. Vale. Overloss is about to grant my wish and when he does Lok will with me again thanks to Essencetransfer placing him a new body under my control. Overloss cure me of this wretched curse and then grant those bodies over their your gift of immortality!"

"Its now or never guys. We need everyone's help to win this one. You up for it Lok?" Dante asked. The boy nodded and grabbed Sophie's hand for support. "Alright then Zhalia, Cherit first wave go!"

"Gar-Ghoul whirlpool on Overloss! Touchram!" Zhalia ordered. Both their attacks stopped Overloss in midcasting. They kept up the attack drawing his attention away from the Professor who was shouting furiously. That's when Cherit flew in and blasted him in the face blinding him. To keep him really distracted the pint size Titan landed on his head and started biting and scratching drawing blood.

"Sophie, Lok second wave go!"

Using Jointbond to give Lok strength the two of them used Baseilord and Dendras in unison. The might warrior flung the puppeteer into air who then used his puppets to try and take control of Overloss, but was struggling to do so. "We need help Dante!"

"Your going to get now. Third wave Archwarder come forth!" Dante shouted using the last of his powers to summon the evil Titan. Archwarder used his power to make it impossible for the Professor to control him. It gave Sophie and Lok the opening they needed to command Overloss to return to the spirit world with the Legendary Titans and the cloned bodies.

Everyone hugged the floor as Overloss did as he commanded. A portal opened in the back wall sucking everything in it. The Legendary Titans vanished along with the bodies. The poor doctors were also sucked along with the Professor despite Lok's brave efforts to save them. It was over and soon the Huntik team was hugging Lok tightly saying how much they missed him and how he was feeling.

"I missed you guys too. I actually feel fine, better really. I still seem to possess some of Lycanthrope's senses. I just feel weird inside. I mean I know the Professor and the doctors did horrible things to me, but I just can't help but feel sad their gone," Lok admitted. He then spied something behind the group and walked over to poor lonely Eathon. He cradled the dog in his arms promising to take care of him from now on.

Two days later they arrived back at Dante's house were members of the Huntik team were there to congratulate them. Metz was fully cured and looking better then he had in years. "Well done Dante. You not only saved the world, but were able to free Eathon Lambert's son from Simon's clutches. You've done well my protege. You certainly have exceeded all expectations. I won't be surprised if your leading the Huntik Foundation one day. With Zhalia by your side of course. Your a remarkable Seeker young lady and your skills make you a treasured member."

"Thank you sir that's very kind."

"That means a lot to me, but the true heroes are over there."

"That's right! Sophie and Lok were both amazing against the Professor," Cherit chirped.

"Ah how could I forget. Ms. Casterwill you have certainly lived up to your families reputation. I'm hopeful with the support of the Foundation we can recover much of your families lost history and add to it for future generations."

"Thank you I appreciate it. But I never could have done it without Lok's help."

"Don't kid yourself Sophie. I wasn't much help. Some Seeker I turned out to be. Getting captured and used by the enemy. My dad would be disappointed in me."

"I doubt that Mr. Lambert. From what I was told you fought the mind control continuously and you never harmed your true friends. In the end you helped put an end to the Organization and become a fantastic Seeker. Your father would be proud."

"Thanks Metz. You know Simon never did tell me if he was dead. He could still be out there alive. If he is I'll find him."

"I'll help you look for him Lok. We all will. Remember your not alone in this."

"I know, but there's something more urgent I need help with. School's starting soon and I need tutoring to keep up. Think you can help me with that?" Lok teased. Everyone laughed as Sophie kissed him and things were right in the world again.


End file.
